


crushes, badboys, and frienemies?

by jiminniexmochi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst?, Bad Boy Jungkook, Bottom Jimin, Dancer Jimin, Drama, Eventual Smut, Jimin & Taehyung Bromance, Jimin-centric, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook Is a Brat, Jungkook Is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance, Taehyung Is a Little Shit, Top Jungkook, and his only weakness is jimin, and i mean A LOT of swearing, and namjin, fluff?, jin is jungkook's older brother, jungkook is a Badboy with a capital B, jungkook's honestly a softie, lots of swearing, oh and there's taegi, slight mention of got7's jackson and jaebum????, taehyung is jimin's frienemy tbh, though it feels more like high school wit dat drama tho, though it's like the last chapter, universityAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminniexmochi/pseuds/jiminniexmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin’s got a not-so-secretive crush. Taehyung’s the definition of worst bff ever. Jungkook’s a Badboy with a capital B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> “he’s right over there, jiminnie–”  
> “i swear to god, kim taehyung, if you say one more word i’ll burn all of your one piece volumes.”  
> “HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH HORRIFIC THINGS, YOU MIDGET!”  
> “TAEHYUNG, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!”

Jimin’s head shot up, the loud and annoying sound of his alarm clock jolting him out of his rather peaceful dream. His black hair was sticking around in weird angles and there was dried drool on his cheeks and around the corners of his mouth. He also just so happened to be cradling his Hamlet novel (for Literature class because, as Teacher Kim says, _“Shakespear is love, Shakespear is life”_ ) like it was a life-line which also had a bonus of dried drool on the cover as well. His eyes were barely open, his over-sized t-shirt was drooping over his shoulder and he somehow manages to kick one–just _one_ –of his socks off during his sleep.

_100% sex material, at your service._

“If you don’t get your ass up in the next 10 minutes, Park Jimin–oh you’re up.” Taehyung boomed while stomping into their shared room. He then took in Jimin’s half awake form and began snickering. “You look like an angry porcupine.”

“Shut the fuck up, you whore.” Jimin groaned as he got out of his bed, heading towards the bathroom.

“Hey, you upgraded to whore this time!” Taehyung cheered in delight. Jimin could only glare at him. “What an honor! Anyways, get your fine piece of ass ready because we gotta go to Literature in 10 minutes, m’kay?”

Jimin continued glaring as he grabbed his toothbrush. “It’s 6:30AM. Why the fuck are you so chirpy?” Taehyung merely showed his box-like grin and Jimin sighed deeply. “Lemme guess, was it Hottie or Fuck Me?”

“Fuck Me, actually, but his name is actually Jaebum. I saw him just as you were leaving back to our place after dance practice. I saw my chance and I pounced.” Taehyung grinned like he just won a trophy. “And I also brought him here–”

“–Hey, where’s the milk?” Another voice suddenly joined in. Jimin looked up and nearly choked on his toothbrush. 

“YAH KIM TAEHYUNG–”

“–Oh, the milk is on the second shelf of the fridge, hyung–”

“–WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK–”

* * *

“Jiminnie.” Taehyung whined for the umpteenth time, nudging his friend’s arm with a large pout. “I said I’m sorry, okay?! At least we didn’t screw on your bed this time.”

“ _THIS TIME_?!” Jimin shrieked as he slammed his locker shut. “Yah, Kim Taehyung, do I need to fucking cut your balls off or something?”

Taehyung cringed. “Oh God, please no.” He begged, covering his groin with both hands. “I’d like to keep my balls, please.”

“Then stop bringing random boys back to our dorm!” Jimin hissed and smacked Taehyung’s head. “I’d prefer not to wake up with a stranger asking me where the fucking milk is!”

“His name is Jaebum though–”

“–I don’t care what his name is, Tae, oh my god.” Jimin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s the fact that you slept with him in the same room as me.”

Taehyung grinned cheekily at him. “Well, you are a pretty solid sleeper, Jiminnie.” He chimed. Jimin gave him a look.

“Taehyung, I swear to god, you’re gonna die today.”

“Hey, look whose coming this way!” Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s shoulders and spun him around. Jimin’s eyes widened as he saw Jungkook calmly striding their way; too busy paying attention to something on his phone than anything else. “It’s _Jeon Jungkookie_ ~” He laughed as Jimin squirmed out of his hold, smacked his arm and hugged his books to his chest.

“He’s right over there, Jiminnie–”

“–I swear to god, Kim Taehyung, if you say one more word I’ll burn all your One Piece volumes.”

“How dare you say such horrific things, you midget!”

“Taehyung, I swear to god, I will strangle you if you don’t shut up!”

“But he looks _so hot_ today, Jiminnie!”

“Shut up, Tae.” He whimpered, his cheeks flaring up. Jimin sneaked a glance and looked down the hallway. There he is, basking in all of his perfection. Jeon Jungkook was a very well known name in the college. He was a Senior, just like Jimin and Taehyung, despite being 2 years younger. He’s got the smarts but he’s also got an attitude problem. Jungkook’s constantly rebels against the teachers, doesn’t listen very often, and is just overall cocky in genera. Not to mention he’s got tattoos and a lower lip piercing that’s been making Jimin just want to bite his lips and– _holy fuck, he’s wearing a tank top_.

His tattooed muscular arms were on full display. The tank top was just barely loose and it hugged his torso _perfectly_ (and Jimin’s mentally screaming at how firm his chest looks). But those skin-tight leather jeans hugged his heavenly thighs so well Jimin nearly choked on his spit on the sight.

Maybe he even got a semi hard-on. Maybe–okay, he definitely did.

“ _Fuck me_.” Jimin murmured in awe, keeping his voice low in hopes no one heard him. But then Jungkook’s eyes raised and he looked _directly at Jimin_. Jimin’s eyes flew open and his breathe hitched.

_Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_

Jimin yelped in surprise when there was a sudden shove given to his back. The sudden force made him go flying forward without him being able to really catch himself. The only thing he recalled seeing seeing was a blur of black leather before he collided with something solid. There was a loud thud and the entire hallway fell silent. Jimin groaned and furrowed his eyebrows. His back was hurting like hell but there was an odd weight on top of him. A warm solid force.

_Wait a minute.  
_

_The flash of black leather._

Jimin’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Jungkook above him, who seemed as equally as startled as he is. Jimin now just wanted a black hole to swallow him up.

“U-Uhm..I..I-I was..pushed..” Jimin stuttered. Jungkook’s eyes lightly narrowed as he studied Jimin, who in turn tried to shrink away from his stare. 

Jungkook was silent for a minute. “Yeah, I know you were.” He spoke. His voice was smooth and calm, like the waves of one of the Busan oceans.

Jungkook then sighed and got up to his feet before grabbing Jimin’s arm. Jimin squeaked as he was yanked to his feet, making him stumbled into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook seemed to still for a moment but his hands remained on Jimin’s waist.

“You’re clumsy, Jimin.”

Jimin immediately pulled his head back and tried to glare up at Jungkook, but failed. “Y-Yah, that’s _hyung_ to you, you brat!” He retorted but Jungkook merely smirked. “Wait…how do you know my name anyways? We have no classes together…”

The words hit Jungkook like a snowball in December. His eyes flew open as his lips parted slightly in shock. 

They never once spoke to each other. They have the same classes but their lessons are at different times. And the only time they see each other is in the hallway. Jimin’s not popular, not even a little bit. He’s often bullied and sometimes, his own classmates forget he’s in the room because he’s so shy.

Jungkook cleared his throat and sped past Jimin without a single word in response. Jimin swore he saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. Jimin watched him go in confusion before turning to lecture Taehyung but Taehyung was snickering as he ran down the hall.

“YAH KIM TAEHYUNG!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin wants to murder his so called ‘bff’. taehyung is super protective but also very cocky. jungkook is still a Badboy with a capital B. yoongi isn’t in the mood for bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “every time jungkook sees you, i swear his cheeks turn red.”  
> “taehyung, you’re just being delusional.”  
> “yah, do i need to push you into him again, your jamless midget?”  
> “call me jamless midget one more time and i’ll make your death look like an accident.”

It’s been 2 weeks since Jimin’s encounter with Jungkook. If you call getting pushed by your asshole friend into your crush–who also just so happens to be the college’s bad-boy with a _massive_ fan-club–and stuttering over your own words like an idiot an “encounter”, then by all means, Jimin failed _beautifully_ at landing a solid first impression.

Though it didn’t seem that it was Jimin’s ‘first impression’ due to Jungkook’s reaction; which Taehyung keeps pestering him about.

Of course the incident didn’t go without notice. Jungkook’s so-called fan club (or so they like to call themselves ‘The Jungkookie Protection Squad’ even got t-shirts, hoodies, and tank tops with the ‘#jungkookieprotectionsquad’ printed on the front. Jimin calls them The Jungkookie _Obsession_ Squad’ instead) immediately flocked him later that same day. At first, they asked questions. _Loooots and lots of questions_.

“What were you doing with our precious Jungkookie?” _Precious? Your? You’re kidding, right?_

“Why did you even bother crossing paths with him?” _It was on accident, you twat._

“I heard you have a crush on him. I bet you tried to bribe him, didn’t you?!” _No, but I bet_ you _would._

 _“What’s a loner like you doing with Jeon Jungkook?!” For the last_ fucking _time, you air-headed thunder-cunt, it was on_ accident.

The rest of that week, everyone left him alone. It was just that Jungkook having an interaction with someone without being cocky, rude, or anything else along those lines were never ever heard of. But when it happened, they practically treated that person like they were a God of some sort. But Jimin’s ’vacation’ didn’t last.

They were relentless and taunted him without mercy. Of course, they never really got physical except for pushing him into lockers, or on to the ground itself, or into walls or doors. Occasionally, they’d purposely get him into trouble and during lunch, he’d often have a tray full of food dumped on him.

Taehyung ended up laughing sometimes (”you look like a homeless puppy with that milk on your head!” “I swear you’re the spawn of Satan–aren’t you supposed to be my friend?!”) but most of the times, he’d chase them away. But whenever Taehyung wasn’t around, they’d be a bit more rough with Jimin.

And ever since the encounter, Jimin’s barely seen Jungkook. Whenever he did, Jungkook would spot him and rush in the other direction almost immediately. Jimin knew when he was being avoided so he didn’t bother trying to pursue him. But it still hurt.

“Every time Jungkook sees you, I swear his his cheeks turn red.” Taehyung broke the silent before biting down on to his apple. They were currently sitting in the courtyard in the college, enjoying their lunches that they had packed. It was one of their free periods before another lecture.

Jimin shook his head in disbelief. “Taehyung, you’re just being delusional.” He scoffed softly, earning a look from the younger (by a couple months, Taehyung ‘conveniently forgets’ and tries to boss Jimin around, which results in getting his ass kicked by an angry Jimin while he’s shouting “I’M YOUR HYUNG YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH–”).

“Yah, do I need to push you in front of him again, you jamless midget?”

“Call me jamless midget one more time and I’ll make your death look like an accident.” Jimin warned, sending him a glare in return. “And if you even think about pushing me into him again, don’t even bother. He avoids me like the plague anyways. Plus, I’d rather not deal with his obsessive fan=club.”

Taehyung shrugged and laid down on his back. “I’m just saying, Minnie. You can’t just stand at the sidelines anymore. We’re graduating in 2 months. You may never see him again after graduation.”

Jimin sighed, his shoulders sinking. “…I know.” He murmured in defeat. And Taehyung remained silent after that, staring up at the sky as he continued eating his apple with Jimin solemnly chewing on his turkey sandwich.

Jimin raised his eyes as he saw movement in the hallway windows.  His eyes widened a little as he watched Jungkook walking down the hallway, probably to his next lecture. Jimin watched him and like in those stupid movies, time seemed to slow as Jungkook ran his fingers through his tussled brown locks. Oh how Jimin wanted to know what it felt like; the softness of Jungkook’s locks against his fingers as he ran his small hand through his hair. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold Jungkook’s larger, seemingly warmer, hand in his own. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss those rosy pink lips that seem so soft and tender. He bets Jungkook is a good kisser.

But he didn’t even know Jungkook. He didn’t even know if Jungkook even swung that way. He treats everyone the same; like they’re annoying mosquitoes buzzing around his head. So, quite frankly, it’s difficult to tell.

Jimin watched Jungkook turn a corner and disappear out of sight before sighing, looking down at the lunch he made for himself.

“You gotta try at least something, Jimin.” Taehyung pushed gently, his voice low and laced with concern. “It sucks seeing you so down like this…”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Oh, so now you decide to be the best friend in this situation.” He huffed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

“Yah, Park Jimin.” Taehyung whined loudly. Jimin perked an eyebrow at him. “…Can I have your other sandwich?”

“…”

* * *

Jungkook exhaled as he walked into the room, making his way to the back like he usually did. He tossed his bag into the empty seat beside his assigned one then sat down. As Jungkook was walking in, the teacher had announced that since exams are over, they’ll be having a movie and snack night tomorrow and that this period is a free period for other assignments. Jungkook ignored the cheers in delight and the loud chatter that ensued; his face scrunching up in annoyance as he pulled his headphones out of his bag.

“They never shut up, do they?” He grumbled to himself and put his headphones in, scrolling through his playlist before playing ‘Fools’. He leaned then rested his chin on his palm to idly gaze out of the window. But he merely perked up in interest at the sight as he looked out of the window, which revealed the courtyard. Jungkook lightly tilted his head to the side as he observed Jimin and Taehyung talking to each other; Jimin leaned back as he burst into fits of laughter at the faces Taehyung was making. He continued observing and as he did so, he felt a certain warmth spread through his chest. Jungkook then suddenly snagged his book-bag and pulled out his sketch pad and tools.

It was a secret hobby of his; doing life-like sketches. He liked to keep his badboy image and if people knew he’s an artist and likes the beauty in certain things, everyone would view him as a fluff-ball wanna-be bad-boy. _Hell no_.

Jungkook placed the pad on to the desk and immediately began sketching Jimin’s profile; starting out gingerly with his features before continuing to his shoulders and the start of the shirt he was wearing. He didn’t even know why he drew round glasses; Jimin was wearing regular black rimmed glasses. He didn’t even know why he parted and styled his black hair the way he did; it wasn’t even styled. He didn’t know why he spent the most attention to his lips and his eyes than anything else.

The sketch ([click here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2Ff5%2F6a%2F4d%2Ff56a4d6312bfedb670d8809595b5c146.jpg&t=ZmNiNDcyNWE2M2ViMzk3OTljNzg0ZDkwYjFhZjBmNDkxZDBkNGI5ZixoY3NmVHFnWg%3D%3D) to see the picture, which may I say I don’t own, I simply Googled mkay??? mkay continue on) was finished within an hour and by the time he looked up, Jimin and Taehyung were grabbing their things. He watched them leave before turning back to the sketch, eyeing it with fondness before he ever-so carefully began ripping the page out of the sketch book. Jungkook then got up and approached the teacher, asking if she had a large envelope he could have. She gave him a questioning look but gave him one anyways. Without even bothering to thank her, he turned on his heels and went back to his desk and put the sketch into the envelope after he wrote ‘To Jiminnie Hyung’ on the top right corner with a sharpie marker.

The next 2 hours went by slow but once the lecture ended, Jungkook launched himself out of the room. He knew exactly where Jimin’s locker was–why this college even _had_ lockers, Jungkook will never know–and planned on slipping the envelope into the locker. But his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere and he was glad it did.

Jungkook gasped as he was about to turn a corner, only to nearly get slammed into by Jackson Wang and the rest of his ‘crew’. He blinked rapidly as he watched them run past him with fits of laughter leaving their mouths.

“Get back here you fucking douchebags!!” Someone shouted from down the hall. Jungkook peered around the corner and watched with wide eyes as Taehyung zoomed past him, making a very fast beeline for Jackson. Jungkook watched Taehyung tackle Jackson to the ground before throwing not only punches but loud curses at him. Jungkook was about to step in before a thought came to mind _.  
_

 _Jimin_.

Jungkook ran around the corner and in the direction Taehyung had come from after putting the envelope into his book bag; it’ll have to wait for now. He watched other college students as he passed them, taking notice of their expressions; some were cringing, some were snickering.

“Did you see what Jackson did to him?” 

Jungkook stopped running and turned, staring at a group of girls gossiping to one another.

“He’s such an asshole. Dumping vegetable oil on him before pouring a whole bag of flour on to him.. And here I thought Jungkook was an asshole–ow! What was that for–…oh…” The girl’s eyes widened as she saw Jungkook, who was busy glaring at her. Her friend had luckily stopped her blabbering by pulling on her pigtail. The entire group of girls stiffened as Jungkook charged towards them.

“Where the fuck is Jimin?” He hissed. “Where did he go?”

“W-Why do you care–”

“ANSWER ME!” He yelled, making them flinch and the hall go silent.

“H-He ran into the gym washrooms down the hall..” One of the girl’s timidly responded, pointing in the direction of said location. “J-Just a few minutes a-ago actually..” Jungkook exhaled through his nose and ran in the direction before barging into gym washroom. He stopped Jimin curled up on the ground crying into his knees. Jungkook’s breathe hitched at the sight of the flour covered boy in front of him. Hearing the sound, Jimin’s head shot up and as he spotted Jungkook, he whimpered before scrambling into one of the stalls.

“W-Wait, Jimin–” Jungkook stepped forward, his hand reached out a little.

“It’s hyung, you asshole!” Jimin sobbed. “A-And g-get away! I-I don’t wanna talk t-to you..”

Jungkook’s chest clenched at Jimin’s words and his eyebrows furrowed. He fell silent before slowly approaching the stall, getting down on to his knees and opening his back pack. He pulled out a big box of lotion tissues–because it’s _bloody fucking_ allergy season and Jungkook’s allergic to pollen and fresh cut grass, even the smell, and boy does the world hate him right now–then gingerly slides it underneath the door. Jimin’s sobs immediately stopped as he stared wide-eyed at the box of tissues. Jungkook’s hand reached underneath the stall again to gingerly place a white t-shirt next to the box. 

“…Wash up.” Jungkook spoke, his voice so soft and laced with worry. Jimin nearly swooned but he remained cautious; curious and shocked but cautious. “Be sure to really get the oil out of your hair… Don’t worry about the shirt. I got tons just like it, anyways.” Jimin held his breathe as he heard some shuffling then some zipping sounds, probably Jungkook closing his back pack, then footsteps leaving followed by silence. Slowly, Jimin unlocked the stall door and opened it a little, seeing no one around and Jungkook gone. He looked down at the ground and picked up the box of tissues and the t-shirt, a light gasp leaving his lips. 

_The t-shirt was warm._

_Jungkook literally gave Jimin the shirt he has been wearing._

( Taehyung ended up getting nearly kicked out of college due to the fight he had with Jackson. But Jackson and his crew got kicked out for starting the whole ordeal. Jungkook had managed to catch up to them just as they were leaving. He didn’t get scolded for breaking Jackson’s nose. )


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung is being weirder than usual. jungkook is as protective as ever. jimin’s suspicious as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…he literally gave you the shirt he had on? that white t-shirt?”  
> “pretty much, yeah.”  
> “park jimin, dO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST MISSED?! THAT MEANS JUNGKOOK WENT AROUND COLLEGE COMPLETELY SHIRTLESS! YOU MISSED THE OPPORTUNITY OF SEEING HIS BONER WORTHY ABS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

It took 3 hours of constant washing to get all of the oil and flour out of his hair, plus another 2 hours of comfort movies and comfort food provided by his room-mate, aka, his current frienemy, Taehyung. Jimin was still a crying wreck over it, especially over what Jackson and his gang had specifically said to him before dumping all of that on to him.

_“Do you really wanna know what Jungkook thinks of you? Come on, I bet you’re curious.”_

_“Ayye, don’t shake your head no. How can someone not be curious about something like that?”_

_“Well, we’ll tell you anyways. Whether you want to hear it or not.”_

_“In sort, he thinks you’re the ugliest creature to ever curse this planet.”_

_“He also thinks you’re pretty annoying, too. Especially your laugh. He finds that deafening.”_

_“He also–ahh, what did he say again? Oh, I remember now. He told me that he’d rather die than to even look at you.”_

_‘Was it really true?’_ Jimin found himself thinking like that 3 hours after the incident. _‘Does Jungkook really think like that?’_

_“…Wash up.”_

_“Be sure to really get the oil out of your hair…”_

_“Don’t worry about the shirt. I got tons just like it anyways.”_

“Lies. All lies.” Jimin muttered to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face into them. “Jackson…he was just saying things. He was just saying things to get to you, Park Jimin. They’re all lies… They’ve got to be.”

Jimin had a feeling that Jungkook wasn’t as ‘cold’ as people made him out to be, especially not in that particular moment. 

Jungkook _gave_ Jimin a _box of tissues_ to wipe away his tears so he could stop crying.

Jungkook _gave_ Jimin the _shirt off of his back_ so Jimin had a clean shirt to wear.

Jimin even heard from Taehyung that Jungkook personally approached Jackson after their encounter in the washroom and broke his nose with a single punch. Jimin didn’t believe him at first but then Taehyung saw Jungkook in the hallway (with a shirt, thankfully) and sent Jimin a picture of his bloody knuckles. Jimin suddenly felt the urge to print the picture and fucking frame it.

_Because, **holy shit** , Jeon Jungkook broke some guy’s nose because he made Jimin cry._

The sincerity in Jungkook’s voice when he spoke to him had originally caught Jimin off-guard but he secretly wondered why Jungkook had even showed up in the first place.

“So, he gave you his shirt?” Taehyung asked skeptically as he popped more popcorn into his mouth, his eyebrow raising as they continued watching episode 3 of Naruto.

Jimin curled up more into his blanket. “Yup.”

“…He literally gave you the shirt he had on? That white t-shirt?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Jimin shrugged.

Taehyung whirled around to face Jimin not a second later, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Park Jimin, do you realize what you just missed?! THAT MEANS JUNGKOOK WENT AROUND COLLEGE COMPLETELY SHIRTLESS! YOU MISSED THE OPPORTUNITY OF SEEING HIS BONER-WORTHY ABS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” He shrieked while violently shaking Jimin.

“Ah–YAH!” Jimin pulled away from him and gave him a look. “Stop sexualizing him, you perv!”

“Oh, please, like you don’t fantasize about touching those heavenly thighs of his.” Taehyung responded sarcastically, his eyes narrowing.

Jimin cleared his throat. “I surely do not.”

“…You’re such a liar.”

“I am not lying!”

“Who the fuck taught you how to lie?”

“T-Taehyung, I’m not lying, I swear!”

“Your stutter and your red cheeks say otherwise.”

* * *

Jimin didn’t even want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to leave his dorm. He didn’t want to leave the comforting warmth of his pillows. He didn’t want to leave the satisfied sensation of watching hilarious animes with Taehyung. But it was time to go grocery shopping in the nearby market because, unfortunately, with the incident that happened the day prior, they said goodbye to a good majority of their food. Taehyung would have done it himself but he’s got lectures all day and his money went to new books because Namjoon managed to wreck a good chunk of the pages in Taehyung’s books by spilling an entire jug of coffee on to them (”WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN CARRYING A _JUG_ OF COFFEE?!” “Jinnie hyung said he wanted coffee–” “SO YOU BROUGHT THE _ENTIRE_ FUCKING JUG?! DO I NEED TO SURROUND YOU WITH DUMMY-PROOF GLASS OR SOMETHING?!”).

Jimin slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans a white v-neck shirt. Too lazy to wash off the smudged eyeliner that he forgot to wash off last night, he simply wiped some away so it at least looked decent and pass off as “I actually did my make-up and totally did not cry my eyes out last night and forgot to wash it all off”.

He grabbed his wallet and his car keys (yes he drives and it’s a [red 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 convertible](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn.boldride.com%2Fford%2F1968%2Fford-mustang-shelby-gt350-convertible.2000x1331.Jan-19-2013_14.16.39.826756.jpg&t=MTU2MTcxODk0MTNhMGQzYWU3ODcxMDVmMjI3MzMzNDVjYTYzMmIzNSx3a25NQnV4WA%3D%3D) and it’s kind of a piece of shit but his father passed it down on to him 2 years ago when he got his driver’s permit so he treasures it like it’s a diamond) before eventually leaving his dorm after a solid 5 minutes of staring at the door and internally screaming. 

He hoped that he wouldn’t see anyone who saw the incident on his way out.

Jimin made it to his car successfully in one piece and got into his car, pressing a button to put the convertible cover down since it was really nice out. It’s not often that he gets a chance to drive his Mustang so he drives whenever he has a free moment or needs to go somewhere real quick, even if it’s just down the street.

He arrived at the market within 5 minutes and left after 10 with 7 bags of food in his hands. Jimin bought a good majority of fruits (because both of them despised vegetables except for carrots, potatoes, and broccoli) along with regular junk food and their needed items like milk and butter.

Struggling to put his key into the keyhole leading into their dorm with 7 bags in his hands was a real hardship. He groaned and whined as he continued trying to slide the key into the keyhole.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Park Jimin, do you need to go back to the gym or some shit?” He criticized. Actually, he might have to due to eating all that junk food…

A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took the key from Jimin’s hand, smoothly sliding it into the keyhole and unlocking the door. Jimin exhaled, relieved, and was about to turn around to thank Taehyung. Only, Taehyung was still at his lectures and didn’t get out until an hour or so from now. Only, _Jungkook_ was standing there instead.

Jimin gasped in shock, his eyes widening. “J-Jungkook?!” He exclaimed. The said boy smiled sheepishly and reached forward, turning the door knob to open the door. “H-How did you..even know where my dorm was? Aren’t you supposed to be in a lecture right now?” Jungkook’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. Jimin’s eyebrow perk up. _Interesting._

“I, uhm…that’s not the point.” Jungkook avoided, reaching up to play with his hair. A nervous habit, maybe? “I just..it looked like you could use some help..”

Jimin fell silent for a moment before he spoke. “Okay.” He murmured, his voice low and hesitant. Jungkook’s eyes snapped up and he looked up at Jimin as he reached forward and gingerly took 4 bags from Jimin before walking past him into the dorm. Jimin’s eyes followed him, the suspicion in his chest only growing as he watched Jungkook set the bags on to the counter. He walked into the dorm and set his bags down on the counter as well and began unpacking the bags; setting everything in their assigned spots.

“You didn’t need to offer your help, you know that, right?” Jimin broke the silence as he put the jug of milk in the fridge.

Jungkook shrugged. “It’s the least I can do for putting you through all of that…” He whispered. Jimin paused and slowly turned to him with furrowed brows. Jungkook anxiously cleared his throat and looked down. “Jackson and his gang…he’s…my ex, actually.” Jimin’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

“Okay, hold the fuck up.” Jimin held up his hand. “You’re gay and you _dated_ that asshole?” He exclaimed before he could really think about what he was saying.

“It made sense; an asshole dating another asshole.” Jungkook shrugged mindlessly and Jimin sighed.

“Stop shrugging, you shrugger.” Jimin lightly smacked Jungkook’s shoulder and grabbed the 4 boxes of Macaroni N Cheese Spirals. “And you’re not an asshole.” He disagreed.

Jungkook raised his head and gave him a wary expression. “I don’t even call you hyung.”

“Neither does Taehyung.”

“I’m literally the cause of the bullying you’re going through.”

“It’s not like I haven’t gone through bullying when I was in high school.”

“I barely acknowledged your existence in our first year of college.”

“No one acknowledged my existence then and no one does it now, so what’s the difference?”

Jungkook’s lips formed into a thin line as he fell silent for a minute. “For starters, you’re now _existing_ to me.” He pointed out and now it was Jimin’s turn to give him a wary expression. Jungkook sighed and walked over to Jimin. “What I mean is,” he reached up and gingerly ran his fingers through Jimin’s locks. “…I’m sorry. I’ll make it all up to you, I promise.” After a few more seconds of hovering, Jungkook turned and left the room rather quickly. Jimin could only stand there wide-eyed and cheeks flushed.

* * *

Jimin most certainly didn’t expect to be woken up early by an overly excited Taehyung the next morning. The younger yelling something along the lines of ‘get your jibooty out of bed and get ready’ and ‘you have a quest you need to tend to!’ With 10 minutes of grumbling and curses and yelling, and maybe a few acts of violence, Jimin got out of bed and got ready for the lectures he had later on in the day. Dressing in simple light blue ripped jeans and a white t-shirt (”is that the shirt Jungkookie gave you?” “Taehyung, shut your fucking mouth” “I bet you’re only wearing it because it smells like him” “mAYBE YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH”).

“Taehyung, our lecture for music doesn’t start for another 30 minutes.” Jimin whined loudly in protest as Taehyung continued dragging him down the hall by the wrist. “So why are you dragging me here so early? What’s so important?”

“Nothing.” Taehyung chimed innocently.

Jimin perked an eyebrow. _Innocent my ass._

“Taehyung, if you’re hiding something from me–”

“Okay, we’re here!” Taehyung announced as he rounded a corner. Jimin’s eyes widened as they walked into a busy hallway filled with college students. He could see Jungkook standing in the middle of the hallway, looking directly at him. As soon as their eyes locked, Jungkook began advancing towards him.

“…Taehyung, what the fuck did you do?” Jimin hissed through gritted teeth.

“Me?” Taehyung pouted and pointed to himself. “Now why am I always the one to blame?”

“Oh, gee, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because each time something happens, you run off _giggling like a fucking highschool girl_.” Jimin deadpanned. Taehyung responded with a box-y grin.

“Taehyung.” Jungkook greeted.

“It’s hyung, actua–”

“– _Jiminnie hyung_.” Jungkook spoke in a much softer tone. Jimin raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh he called me a nickname_ and _hyung? What’s the special occasion?_

“…I’ve come to notice that it seems that you’re avoiding me.” Jungkook’s stare made Jimin shift and look away. “…I know what Jackson and his crew said to you. I sincerely hope that you know that none of it’s true.” Jungkook reached up took off his black beanie that had write lettering on it, lettering that Jimin couldn’t entirely distinguish, then pulled off his black hoodie that had the graphic of a red note being safety pinned on to the hoodie with black lettering that read: ‘school ruined my life.’ (a/n: [click here for visual](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2F9DoBr35.jpg&t=OWE4Zjc0M2FlY2RjNTY3MTlkYmY5ZWQ4NzBhZWVjYjE1MzMyODhhYyx3a25NQnV4WA%3D%3D)). He then handed Jimin both items. “Wear these.” He requested. But due to his tone, it was more of like a demand.

Jimin perked an eyebrow. “…Excuse me?” He looked at the items then looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook’s stare didn’t waver, not even a little. So they ended up having a staring content before Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Jungkook, it’s 70 degrees out. Why on Earth should I put on a hoodie and a beanie?” He argued..

“Because they’ll protect you.” Jungkook replied, firmly. Jimin raised his head with wide eyes. “They’ll protect you from everyone.” Jimin’s mouth dropped a little and he looked back and forth between the still out-stretched items and Jungkook for a couple minutes. Taehyung groaned and grabbed the hoodie before forcing it on to Jimin, much to Jimin’s whining and protests of ‘I can do it myself, you idiot!’ The hoodie was a bit too big on Jimin– _holy shit, he has sweater paws._

Jungkook swallowed thickly and clenched his fists to resist squishing Jimin. _He just looked so adorable in the oversized hoodie._

“There.” Taehyung huffed once he finished adjusting the beanie on Jimin’s head.

“Okay, okay, but may I ask _why_ I’m even wearing these?” Jimin questioned.

“Kookie already explained.” Taehyung pointed out.

“Don’t call me Kookie.” Jungkook glared.

“Kookie.” Jimin persisted with narrowed eyes. Jungkook immediately changed and looked at Jimin with a much softer gaze. 

Taehyung groaned and threw his arms in the air. “Son of a–YAH JEON JUNGKOOK, CAN YOU BE EVEN MORE OBVIOUS?!”

( Jimin spent the rest of the day–well, week, and he knew for the remaining of the month because Jungkook would force Jimin to wear a piece of Jungkook’s wardrobe but it was only something he wore a lot because “if they notice you’re wearing one of my favorite pieces of clothing, they’ll leave you alone”–without harm or comments or anything. Instead, people offered to take his notes and to buy his lunch. Someone even asked to be his friend and asked for his forgiveness.

“Taehyung, why are you grinning at me like you know something I don’t?”

“Oh, you’re so oblivious, I swear.”

“The fuck did you just say?”

“Nooooothing~”

“Yah, Kim Taehyung–HEY GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING LUNCH BAG!”

“PARK JIMIN, 21 YEARS OLD AND STILL CARRIES A LUNCH BAG LIKE AN ELEMENTARY MIDGET!”

“YAH DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE TODAY?!” )


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s mentally preparing for his first dance competition. jungkook’s being possessive asf. taehyung is trying not to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “jimin, i swear, i’ve never met someone as oblivious at you.”  
> “what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
> “exactly what it sounds like, ya dummy!”  
> “so you do know something that i don’t know about! I KNEW IT!”  
> “…oh my god, i need to pray for myself to keep my shit together.”

“Jiminnie, you’ll do fine. Just take a 10 minute break.” Taehyung insisted from the other side of the room, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Tae’s right. You’re over-working yourself.” Hoseok chimed up after taking a swig of his water bottle. “As your friend and as the dance instructor, take a 10 minute break.”

Jimin sighed deeply but obediently stopped dancing, making his way over to Taehyung before plopping himself down on to the ground. Taehyung cringed a little and tossed him a towel and a water bottle.

“Thanks.” Jimin managed to mutter through pants then took a large swig of the water, letting the coldness of the liquid quench his thirst before he spoke. “The competition is tomorrow. I can’t help but be obsessive over perfection…”

“Well, like we haven’t figured that out already.” Yoongi scoffed, not even looking up from his phone. “You’re fine, Park Jimin. Stop fretting over useless things.”

“But this is my first competition!” Jimin squeaked.

“And I understand why you’re so nervous.” Hoseok squeezed Jimin’s shoulder. “I was just like this when my first stage came. But over-working yourself will only lead to bad consequences. Trust me; _I know_. Besides, you’ve already mastered the parts given to you. You’re my assistant so you knew the dance before anyone did and you practiced more than any of us did. You’ll do great.” He reassured. Jimin smiled softly at him before nodding his head.

“Alright, group photo. Get your sweaty butts over here.” Jin announced as he got up from his chair, walking to the middle of the room. Taehyung and Jimin groaned in unison but reluctantly plucked themselves up off of the ground. Jin held the camera up high and waited until everyone got into position, smiled, then took the picture.

Taehyung peered curiously over Jin’s broad shoulder. “You’ve got a Snapchat, hyung?”

“Yes, I do.” Jin chimed delightfully as he put a caption on the picture that said: “we’re drowning in our own sweat” before sending it to someone. “I sent it to Kookie.” Jimin’s head whirled around in their direction immediately at the familiar nickname.

_Oh, that’s right. Jin is Jungkook’s older brother._

Jimin keeps forgetting that.

“He sent me a Snapchat of him eating Ramyeon and asked me where I was.” Jin explained as he noticed Taehyung’s curious look. He then blinked in shock then pulled out his phone when it made a sound.

‘ __eatjin92, you received a snapchat from ‘thatgoldenmaknaeakajEONCENA’!_ ’

Taehyung’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, that was fast. What did he send?” He pondered. Jin shrugged and opened the Snapchat only to nearly choke on his own spit.

“Aish, this brat.” Jin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and took a picture of Jimin, who had just began eating some of the food he had packed then sent it to Jungkook (despite Jimin’s whining and protests of “delete the photo hyung, I’m eating, I wasn’t prepared, what the fuck, why did you even take a picture of me, what the fuck”).

“Seems as if he only noticed Jimin in the picture.” Jin scoffed. “This brat–yah, Taehyung! Give me back my phone!” He demanded as Taehyung snatched the phone and ran over to Jimin.

“Jiminnie, Jiminnie!” He sang happily and sat down beside him. “Do a Snapchat photo with me?” Jimin looked up at him with slightly wide eyes and food-stuffed cheeks. He nodded a little and held up one finger as he continued chewing, making Taehyung grin cheekily as he wiggled closer to his friend. Jimin leaned towards Taehyung and rested his chin on his shoulder as his lips curled up into one of his eye-smiles. Taehyung took the picture and added a caption (”he’s mine, bitch. back off -tae”) then sent it to Jungkook just in time for Jin to snatch the phone away.

“Aish, the least you could do is ask before you take!” Jin scolded but Taehyung merely grinned up at him. “Geez, what did you even send to him anyways?”

“Send to who?” Jimin asked with a mouthful of food.

“Jungkookie.” Taehyung chimed.

Jimin choked. “JUNGKOOK?! YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US TO SEND TO J-JUNGKOOK?!” He shrieked in between coughs. Yoongi frowned and began patting Jimin’s back to help.

“Yup.” Taehyung continued sitting there with the biggest grin ever.

“And may I ask _why_?” Namjoon perked an eyebrow. “Was it to make him jealous?”

“Jealous? The fuck–why would he be jealous?”

Taehyung groaned. “Jimin, your level of obliviousness is making me wanna gauge my eyes out.”

Jin hummed low as he opened up a Snapchat he just received from Jungkook, perking an eyebrow. “Well, apparently it worked.”

* * *

“Fucking Kim Taehyung and his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking _everything_.” Jungkook cursed under his breathe as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head then hastily putting on his shoes. “ _‘He’s mine, bitch, back off’_ –YEAH THE HELL HE IS!”

“Jungkook?” His room-mate, Lee, hesitantly asked, hiding behind his laptop.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Your ears get red when you’re angry and they’re _beat_ red.”

“Hyung, I’m fine.”

“Then where are you going?”

“To the dance studio.”

Lee blinked. “The dance studio? Why are you going there?”

“ _To cut a peasants dick off that’s why._ ”

Jungkook arrived at the dance studio on campus in 7 minutes, though he told Jin he’d be there in 10. A part of him planned on storming in there and ringing that prick’s neck while possible shouting something along the lines of:

_“You better shut your whore mouth, you whore.”_

_“The fuck you mean Jimin’s yours?!”_

_“Jimin’s not yours, he’s mine. So you better back off.”_

_“Don’t make those kissey faces at him ever again or I’ll rip your lips off.”_

Jungkook grumbled such sentences angrily to himself as he stomped through the halls, heading towards the dance studio. He was so ready for this, feeling as if he was _born_ ready for this. He cracked his knuckles then his neck as if he was preparing himself for war then puffed his chest out a bit before swinging the door open. All eyes immediately turned to him and he first made out Taehyung– _holy shit, Jimin’s shirtless_.

The confidence and cockiness and anger that swelling in his chest suddenly disappeared as if it was a switch. His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened at the _holy sight that the Heavens above_ is currently gracing him with.

Jimin stared at him, all wide-eyed and tanned skin glistening with sweat. His skin was slightly flushed, Jungkook assumed because of practice but the other part of him said that it was because of his sudden entrance.

Jungkook was so used to seeing Jimin in slightly baggy shirts and never once expected to see Jimin have a body. Especially a body _like that_.

He could see the muscles even from the doorway. He could see the tight and impressive set of abs on his stomach, those beautiful biceps, and those _cum-in-.02-seconds_ sinful thighs and– _holy shit, that booty though_.

“Um..” Jungkook croaked after about 10 minutes of stunned silence.

“Jungkook.” Jin tried his best to sound pleasant but even Jungkook knew that he was going to get a scolding some time today. “What are you doing here?”

…Why did he come here, again?

_Oh. **Right**._

“You fucking peasant piece of shit–” Jungkook hissed out at a rapid pace as the anger returned and he charged for Taehyung, who merely cackled and hid behind an unamused Yoongi.

“Whoa, whoa, hey there.” Jungkook immediately halted as soon as Jimin piped up though he didn’t expect Jimin to suddenly appear in front of him with a tight expression. “The fuck do you think you’re doing charging at TaeTae like that?”

“The bitch provoked me!” Jungkook defended, pointing an accusing finger to Taehyung.

“Hey, enough with the name-calling.” Jimin warned.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. You two call each other cock-slut and cunt all the time. What’s the difference between that and Jungkook calling him a bitch?”

“Because _I’m_ the best friend with bro-rights.” Jimin quickly answered.

“Bro.” Taehyung chimed, looking like he was about to fake cry. “ _Bro._ ”

Hoseok got up with a tsk of annoyance. “I’m gonna do all of us, especially you two, a favor and just casually–” Hoseok never finished his sentence. Jimin never got a chance to catch himself as he was, yet again, shoving into Jungkook. Jungkook exclaimed and caught Jimin but didn’t catch himself, grunting as his back collided with the hard ground.

“…I mean, that’s one way to end a quarrel.” Namjoon muttered. Jungkook hissed in pain through his teeth and opened his eyes, looking up at Jimin–who was off of him sooner than he liked. Jimin went straight to Hoseok, who laughed loudly as he backed away with his hands up as if surrendering. Jungkook got to his feet and watched Jimin for a second before he reached out, wrapping his fingers around Jimin’s wrist and pulling. The older of the two gasped as he was pulled backwards, jumping a little when he felt his back press against the cool mirrors before a warm body pressed flush up against his.

The entire room went _dead_ silent.

“…What. The. Fuck?” Jungkook heard Yoongi hiss but ignored him and trapped Jimin between his body and the mirrors.

“U-Uhm, J-Jungkookie?” Jimin stuttered, eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Jungkook could feel his tiny fists grabbing at his shirt. “W-W-What a-are you doing?”

Jungkook’s eyes narrowed as he leaned his head forward. “You’re driving me insane, Park Jimin.” He whispered only for Jimin to hear. Absolutely insane.”

“Yah, yah, _yah_!” Jin shouted and stomped over to them, grabbing his younger brother and pulling him away from Jimin.

Jungkook held up his hands in surrender and backed away. “It’s alright–I’m okay. It’s all good. I’ll be leaving now.” He grumbled before leaving the room. The room was still silent for several minutes before 

Yoongi growled. “What the fuck just happened?”

“I-I don’t know?” Jimin squeaked, still pressed against the mirror with a hand on his chest. “W-Why did he suddenly get so close..?”

Taehyung paused before squinting Jimin’s way. “Jimin, I swear, I’ve never met someone as oblivious at you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jimin squawked in offense.

“Exactly what it sounds like, ya dummy!”

“So you do know something that I don’t know about! I KNEW IT!”

“…Oh my god, I need to pray for myself to keep my shit together.” 

* * *

_To: Jinnie Hyung_  
Sent:  5/19 7:24PM  
do they hate me now or what?????

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:28PM  
Yoongi does, that’s for sure

Jungkook groaned and face planted into his pillow. _Ding._ Jungkook lifted his head and blinked, opening the new text message from Jin.

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:29PM  
But Jimin was so shocked he didn’t move for 10 minutes and only snapped out of it when Taehyung body slammed him

Jungkook growled and threw his pillow angrily across the room.

 _To: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:30PM  
That peasant needs to keep his hands off of him js

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:31PM  
kookie your crush is showing tf

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:31PM  
what happened to the sketch you did anyways???

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:32PM  
did you even give it to him???

 _To: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:33PM  
………no?

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:33PM  
you’re hopeless. get your ass to the staples stadium in 15min ya hear???

 _To: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:34PM  
uhm wae??? i’m doing important things right now ya know

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:35PM  
because it’s my dance competition you idiot. what? you’re not gonna show up to support your hyung?

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:35PM  
and no watching anime and stuffing your face with lamb skewers doesn’t count as ‘important things’

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:37PM  
you brat -_-

 _From: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:39PM  
jimin’s gonna show off his abs during the competition

 _To: Jinnie Hyung_  
5/19 7:39pm  
be there in 10

Okay, so Jungkook may be thirsty but he’s _not that_ thirsty. Maybe a little bit. Okay, maybe _a lot_ but he can’t help it; Jimin’s a walking sex god and Jungkook’s hormones have a mind of their own.

He arrives at the stadium and managed to sneak his way to a very decent seat with a perfect view. Jungkook exhaled softly and looked around, nibbling anxious on his bottom lip. 

Did Jimin even know he was here? Did he even _want_ him here?

Suddenly, a whole bunch of lights turned on and the entire room not only darkened but silenced as a man walked out on the stage. Maybe he was one of the judges?

“Annyeonghaseyo.” The man greeted while bowing. “Thank you for coming to the Seoul’s Annual Dance Competition. We’re very glad to see the biggest crowd we’ve ever had.” The crowd members let out a few cheers in response. “We got a lot of great groups that we hand picked. Each group with perform at least 2 songs before the judges pick a winner. They’re not limited to the songs, which means they could very much easily make their own song or do a cover. It’s truly their choice. Now, your job as the audience, is to cheer. Cheer as loud as you can when you see a performance you like. It not only gives the performers an ease of confidence but it also lets the judges know that you’re going it as well. Can you guys do that?”  Jungkook looked around as the crowd cheered louder. 

When would he be able to see Jimin? This guy is boring.

“First, we’ll start out with a group hailing from Busan. Please welcome to the stage, B.A.P!” He cheered before leaving the stage.

Jungkook hated to admit it but he wasn’t even paying attention to any of the performances; only interested in Flappy Birds that he downloaded on his phone. He came here for one sole purpose, and also so he could support his older brother of course. But he never saw Jimin perform before and he wondered what he would look like under the stage lights.

“He made the choreography, along with Hoseok-ah.” Jungkook remembered Jin explained to him the night before when he visited Jungkook’s dorm after practice. “He worked very hard and the choreography was hard to keep up with; there was so much foot work. But it’s awesome, and we’re all very pumped about this. I really do think we’ll win, Kookie, I really do.”

“And now, this is the last performing group. Please welcome a recognized group, and one of my favorites, Bangtan!” The announcer called out, gesturing to the said group as they walked on to the stage. Jungkook immediately pocketed his phone. “Alright, now, what songs will you guys be doing?”

“We’ll be doing our own song.” Yoongi answered. “Me, Hoseok-ah, and Namjoon-ah all sat down a few weeks ago and produced a song, which is called ‘Save Me.’“ (refer to [this performance](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1YA3kSQnml4&t=NGVjYjRmZmQ4NmY5ZTk0MDZhNmM2MTA1ZWUxZjZjZTdmZjdkZDE5NCx6Rm9kQXVnWA%3D%3D))

“Oooh~ sounds exciting! Now, for the choreography?” The announcer pondered, blinking in curiosity. 

“You can think Hoseok-ah and Jiminnie for that.” Taehyung beamed, proudly wrapping his arm around Jimin’s shoulder. “They both worked very hard.”

The announcer smiled at them. “Alright, well, good luck!” He bowed his head before walking off stage. The lights seemed to dim a little and they left stage, but only momentarily. For as soon as the song began, they began walking on to the stage again.

Jungkook remembered Jin showing him the song a week ago (”you can not tell them I showed you this” “why on earth would I tell them this?” “because you’re a brat and you like to see your older brother get his ass kicked for doing something he’s obviously not supposed to be doing” “…touche”) and he instantly fell in love with the song. If the song was that fantastic, Jungkook could only imagine how the choreography was; Jin would constantly complain about how much sweat he’d been producing during practice, stuff Jungkook would really not like to show up in his Snapchat feed. Plus, his hyung complained too much for being older anyways.

Shocked was an understatement. Breathless, in awe, mesmerized–now that’s what Jungkook currently is. It was like a whole different side of Jimin as he watched him dance. The other kept smirking and running his fingers through his hair; suggesting he felt more confident on stage than off. The other had such power to his dance; suggesting that was more of a passionate dance than Hoseok, and he was their dance instructor. Jimin had power, passion, confidence, and this sexy charisma when on stage. 

Jungkook’s heart was racing so fast it could beat a cheetah in a race.

Without thinking, without even hesitating, Jungkook grabbed his phone and began taking photos of him. They turned out pretty well and maybe Jungkook would even sketch one or two when he got home.

Near the end of the song, Jimin’s eyes flickered up and somehow they spotted Jungkook in the group with his phone held up. His eyes widened slightly in alarm–Jungkook immediately assumed that Jimin didn’t even know that he was there–but then the corner of his lips perked up into a small smirk.

_God damn it._

Jungkook swallowed thickly, his eyes widening as he looked at Jimin through his phone. Slowly, he raised his eyes and looked up at Jimin and their eyes locked. That was when Jungkook realized something as Jimin’s smirk widened into a shining smile.

_I’m in love with Park Jimin._

_( From: Unknown number_  
5/19 11:01PM  
did you like the performance, kookie?

 _To: unknown number_  
5/19 11:01  
who the fUCK is this??  
don’t make me hunt you down and cut your dick off  
how the fuck did you get my number???  
  
From: Unknown Number  
5/19 11:03PM  
omg chill kookie it’s jimin jin hyung gave me your number that cool?

 _To: Jibooty (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_  
5/19 11:04PM  
oh shit my bad hyung  
but yeah i liked the performance  
you did great

 _From: Jibooty (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_  
5/19 11:05PM  
thank you (▰˘◡˘▰)

 _To: Jibooty (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_  
5:19 11:06PM  
though you smirked way too much tf was that all about

 _From: Jibooty (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_  
5:19 11:06PM  
i was trying to be sexy, actually  
i guess it worked because we got the trophy  
why??? was it too much for, kookie???

_**This hyung.** _

_To: Jibooty (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_  
(ง'̀-‘́)ง  
fUCKING GET UP HERE AND FIGHT ME )


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s having a break down. jungkook’s ashamed. taehyung is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “jiminnie, i will go kick his ass. i will seriously do it.”  
> “t-tae, please–you’ll only make it worse.”  
> “but the fucking douchebag made you cry. he deserves it.”

Things seemed to be going well for Jimin lately. Since he won his first dance competition 2 weeks ago, things have changed for the better.

First off, graduation is merely days away now. They’ve always practiced it, ordered their robes, and some even prepared some speeches. It was nerve-wrecking but everyone was pumped; they put their blood, sweat, and tears into getting this far and the moment of truth was finally at their doorstep.

Second off, Jungkook’s attitude towards Jimin has changed. since the competition, Jungkook is a bit more…clingy than per usual. At first, it completely threw Jimin for a loop; here’s the so-called ‘badboy Jeon Jungkook’ giving him his hoodies and beanies while insisting that they’ll protect him (and they do, don't get him wrong, and plus those hoodies smell like Jungkook 24/7 and it makes Jimin go giddy he could throw up) and there will be several moments of skin-ship. It started off as simple, short touches but then it grew into lingering second to minute long touches that burned Jimin’s skin.

Last week, Jungkook touched the area of Jimin’s lower back briefly as he guided Jimin threw a a crowd of students (Jungkook had gotten into the habit of walking Jimin to his lectures, again, insisting that it was for protection). 2 days later, he ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair with a fond expression. The day after that, he caressed Jimin’s cheek.

But today was different. Jungkook’s meal times had switched (“Wait, your meal times got switched? What for?” “…It’s not important, hyung.” “Yah, you never call me hyung. Just answer me, brat.” “…Iwantedtospendmoretimewithyouokay? Now eat your damn noodles.”) and he began spending his lunch time in the courtyard with Jimin and Taehyung. Jungkook put his arm around Jimin’s waist out of the blue and pulled him close. 

Jimin nearly choked on his rice.

He sputtered and looked at Jungkook with wide, fearful and questioning eyes as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth. But Jungkook merely gave him a small smile before offering him a tissue. Jimin stared at him in shock for a little while longer before slowly taking the napkin.

“T-Thank you.” He muttered, despite having a mouthful of rice.

Taehyung eyed Jungkook warily. “So, Kookie–” he then ignored the glared sent his way by Jungkook. “–what do you plan on doing after graduation?” He asked then took a bite out of his sandwich.

“None of your business.” Jungkook replied firmly.

“Ah, but I want to know, Kookie!” Jimin whined slightly. Jungkook softened and sighed. Taehyung groaned in frustration and Jimin grinned.

“…I’ll be opening a tattoo parlor with a couple of my friends.” Jungkook murmured after a beat of silence.

“I’ll be opening my own dance studio next fall!” Jimin beamed. “Of course, I already got a studio in mind, it’s down in Busan.” At the sound of his hometown, Jungkook immediately perked up. “I’m having Hoseok hyung help me manage it. The place is destroyed a little so we’ll be doing construction. So, if you guys wanna help repair it after graduation–”

“I’ll definitely help.” Jungkook immediately agreed. Jimin blinked at him and the younger coughed a little before looking away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “A-As long as there’s..food..”

Jimin giggled a little and nudged his shoulder with his. “Of course there will be food, you pabo.”

“I’ll steal all of the lamb skewers.” Taehyung announced firmly. 

Jungkook looked at him as i the older just declared war. “Do you want to die today, you thundercunt?”

“I am not a thundercunt, you’re the thundercunt!”

“It’s gross that you’re talking with your mouthful.”

“YOUR FACE IS GROSS TO LOOK AT!”

“THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT IT?!”

“DID YOU JUST LOWKEY ADMIT YOU’RE UGLY?!”

“WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!”

“WHY DON’T YOU MAKE ME–OW!! OW, OW, OW! OKAY OKAY!” Taehyung shrieked as Jungkook grabbed him by the ear and began pulling. “Jiminnnie! DON’T JUST SIT THERE AND LAUGH! HELP A BRO OUT HERE!”

“Hey, you did this to yourself.” Jimin giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

“… You’re a horrible excuse of a friend–OOOOOOOOOW! YAH JEON JUNGKOOK! You’re gonna ripe my ear off!”

* * *

“My ear hurts.” Taehyung whined as he slumped in his chair, plopping his chin on to the desk; major pout initiated. “He’s such a violent little asshole, I swear.”

Jimin chuckled and shook his head, pulling out his notebook from his bag. “Tae, you did kind of ask for it.” He pointed out, only for Taehyung to shoot up straight in his seat and stare blankly at him. “You keep calling him Kookie and he clearly doesn’t like it when you do.”

“But you do it all the time and he acts as if a _fucking angel_ has descended from the _fucking all-mighty Heavens above_ –” Initiate random hand gestures here including jazz hands and wiggling fingers. “–and said his _fucking_ name.”

“You keep petting his head and calling him cute despite you being shorter than him.”

“He _is_ cute! And you call him cute all the time and his faces get _so damn red_!”

“You also stole his lamb skewers from him yesterday.”

“The little dick tripped me in the hallway! It’s called payback!”

“He put you in a headlock and you nearly went unconscious,Tae.” Jimin reminded, perking an eyebrow.

Taehyung paused briefly, pointed a finger at him and gave him a look. “Okay, I may have deserved that one but _figuratively_ speaking,” Jimin rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle. “he has a knack for violence.”

“And an apparent weakness for you.” A voice joined in from behind them, making the duo turn around. Yoongi lifted his head from his arms and yawned, lifting his fist to rub at his eye. “Your bickering woke me up.”

Jimin gave him a look. “Oh, I’m sorry, Snow White. I didn’t mean to ruin your beauty sleep.” He mocked. Yoongi sputtered and looked like he was about to kill Jimin as his face went red.

“Yah, Park Jimin.” He warned.

“Do you seriously not notice the way Jungkook’s been treating you?” Taehyung pondered, his eyes narrowing. “Jiminnie pabo, you’re usually smarter than this.”

“I swear to god, Tae, you’re gonna die today.” Jimin groaned. _Bing._ He blinked as he heard his phone go off and blinked in surprise then fished it out of his pocket.

> _from: jungkookie ♥  
>  meet me in the football field in 10min. don’t bring tae with you._

Jimin’s stomach flipped as his eyes widened. He’s never been alone with Jungkook before. Why did he suddenly want to be alone with him? Especially now? Jimin’s about to start a lecture–

“The lecture’s been cancelled.” The teacher announced as he walked into the room. _Well, that was convenient._ “Do homework or..whatever. Just don’t be to loud. Yes, Jimin?”

Jimin got to his feet and put his phone away. “May I be excused?” He requested. The teacher nodded and let Jimin leave the room, all the while ignoring Taehyung’s curious glare and the jealous glint in Yoongi’s eyes.

He made it to the field in 5 and when he got there, Jungkook was there waiting on the benches for him. Jimin stopped walking and clutched his stomach a little to try to calm the butterflies.

_Okay. Okay, you got this, Park Jimin. Just don’t do or say anything weird._

Jimin yelped as he suddenly tripped and landed flat on his face, making Jungkook whirl around.

_Nailed it._

“Aish, hyung.” Jungkook sighed and walked over to him, helping him get to his feet. “There you go again, being all clumsy… You okay?” He looked the other over as Jimin sheepishly brushed the grass off of him with a small, embarrassed smile.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He responded. Jungkook perked an eyebrow at the stutter. “Anyways, w-why did you want me to meet you out here..? You’re lucky my lecture got cancelled.”

Jungkook shifted and he averted his gaze elsewhere, reaching up to play with his hair anxiously. “A-Ah, yeah.. Right. _That._ Uhm..” Jimin tilted his head to the side as he waited for Jungkook to continue. “I-I just wanted to tell you..a-about, uhm.. a-about.. t-the weather?” He squeaked out, his face scrunching up. Jimin blinked dumbly at him before he turned into fits of giggles. Jungkook nearly swooned. 

_How can someone be this cute?_

“You wanted to.. t-tell me about the weather?” The shorter male managed to stutter out between pants and cute giggles. Jungkook’s chest swelled in pride but also in admiration; knowing that he was the reason behind those cute giggles and as Jimin squeaked as he giggled made him feel like he was on cloud 9.

“Oh my god, Kookie, seriously? I feel like I should be mad at you.” Jimin giggled and lightly pushed him. “But I should get back, really. I got some studying to do, there’s an exam for Earth, Water, and Forests tomorrow and god I’m terrible at Science–” Jimin was suddenly cut off when Jungkook reached forward and pulled him flush against his body. Jimin’s breathe hitched and his eyes flew open. “K-Kookie..?”

“…Has anyone told you you talk too much?” Jungkook whispered, his warm breathe fanning against Jimin’s lips. His dark eyes stared directly into Jimin’s as he reached up and cupped his cheek in his hand. Jimin shuddered a little and felt his knees buckle a little as he let out a pitiful whimper. A small smirk formed its way on to his lips at the sight of his own hyung get red-faced and sputter.

“‘Cause you do, really.” Jungkook chuckled and leaned his head down slowly, giving the other some space and time to back away if he waned to. But Jimin simply stayed still, mainly because of the shock but another part of him waited in anticipation. Jungkook’s eyes lingered on Jimin’s before they finally broke away and he glanced down at Jimin’s lips. He eyed the pink flesh for a couple of seconds before leaning in closer and just when he was about to kiss him, just when he was about to do the thing he’s been _waiting to do_ since he and Jimin were _freshmen_ , something else grabbed his attention.

But really, it honestly shouldn’t have. It was simple glint he saw behind Jimin’s shoulder and Jungkook’s brain could have bypassed it but when he glanced over, his blood ran cold. Sitting in the bushes were to people with _cameras_ , aiming them at Jimin and him.

_Cameras._

Aimed at Jimin–aimed at _him_.

Sheer panic and fear coursed its way through Jungkook’s veins like a rabbit trying to run away from a fox; and suddenly, he felt like the rabbit.

Without even thinking, Jungkook suddenly pushed Jimin away from him. Jimin gasped, taken back by the sudden force, and easily crumbled on to the grass.

“…J-Jungkook?”

The amount of hurt and pain in Jimin’s voice made Jungkook’s heart shatter but fear was still laced in his brain.

“Don’t misunderstand.” Jungkook coldly responded, staring down at Jimin. “You mean nothing to me.”

Jimin’s eyes widened as tears stung his eyes, Jungkook’s words slamming into him like that time when he collided with a brick wall on his bike at full speed. He let out a shaky breathe and watched Jungkook walk away as he remained unmoving on the ground. After a minute, the shock wore off and he hugged his knees to his chest before wailing into them as loud as he could, but even over his loud cries of agony, he could still hear his heart breaking.

By the time Jimin returned back to the dorm, Yoongi and everyone else was there. Taehyung shot to his feet and yelled out “WHY THE FUCK IS MY BEST BRO CRYING?!”, making everyone look over at the doorway; where Jimin stood, soaking wet from the pouring rain, and still a sobbing mess. They all immediately approached him, some asking what was wrong and others offering comfort. Namjoon was soothingly rubbing Jimin’s back. Taehyung was hugging Jimin tightly to his chest as the other cried into it. Yoongi was right beside him, also rubbing his back, and letting Jimin cling on to both him and Taehyung but he and Hoseok were also asking what happened.

Once Jimin was in the dorm and all dried up, and in new clothes, they all laid down on Taehyung’s large bed in a cuddle pile with Jimin in the middle. Taehyung was cuddled into Jimin’s right side as Hoseok cuddled into Jimin’s  left side. Namjoon had Jimin’s head on his lap while Yoongi was laying on Jimn, chin resting on Jimin’s stomach as his arms were wrapped around his waist. Jin, however, was busy on the phone in another room scolding Jungkook.

That was when Jimin told everyone what happened through the tears his voice constantly breaking as he continued sobbing.

“Jiminnie, I will go kick his ass. I will seriously do it.” Taehyung broke the silence. The tone he had made Jimin tremble.

“T-Tae, please–you’ll only make it worse.” He begged softly.

Taehyung growled. “But the fucking douchebag made you cry. He deserves it.”

“As much as I agree with Taehyung, it’s best that we not get involved; regardless of the cock-sucker deserves it.” Yoongi sighed. “God, I hate him even more now..”

Jimin hiccuped as he continued crying, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. “I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid.” He muttered, repeating that sentence over and over against before he cried himself to sleep.

“C’mon, guys.” Hoseok’s soft voice piped in. He was silent throughout the whole ordeal. “It’s late.. We’ll let him sleep for now. He’s got an exam tomorrow.” Everyone carefully slipped out and off of the bed, not making too much noise; afraid of waking the now broken angel. Taehyung nodded at them as he held Jimin closer to him, letting the other curl up against his chest. He stared at the wall for several minutes; the tense silence hanging thick on his shoulders. He then slowly turned his head and glanced at his cellphone. He picked the device up and sent a message to Jungkook.

> _to: asshole peasant  
>  expect a visit from me later._

* * *

Jungkook got off the phone with Jin after an hour of scolding, an hour of defending, an hour of _shouting_. He threw his phone on to his bed angrily and let out a yell, momentarily thankful that his room-mate booked it out of there once Jungkook got on the phone with Jin

_Of course he doesn’t understand. No one fucking understands._

Jungkook sat down at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair before gripping. His voice come out slow, hoarse, and cracked as tears roll down his cheeks.

“What have I done..? What _the fuck_ is wrong with me?” He sobbed and buried his face into his arms, letting his emotions run free for a couple minutes before he suddenly sat up straight. Jungkook sniffed, wiped his tears away, and grabbed his sketchpad. The sketch-pad was now completely filled with sketches of Jimin, a couple of Jimin and himself, with the exception of ripped out pages where he messed up or didn’t like how a sketch turned out.

On the last page, where it was still blank, he grabbed a pen and began to write.

> _Dear Jimin…_


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s heart broken. jungkook’s mourning. taehyung’s still furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “graduation is tomorrow, jiminnie, what are you going do? you’ve been ignoring him for a while but now you have to face him…”  
> “what do you think i’m going to do? i’m going to continue ignoring him, that’s what i’m gonna do.”  
> “but what if he tries to talk to you? he’s been blowing your phone up.”  
> “well, the asshole should have thought about what he did before he did it. he lost his chance.”

Jungkook’s stubborn, he’ll give him that. But despite his continuous calls, which Jimin would ignore and make it go straight to voicemail, and texts, he never once answered him. His heart was broken. In a million fucking pieces and Jimin struggled with picking the pieces up because each time he tried to, he’d remember Jungkook’s smile and his dark but kind eyes and the way his breathe smelt like when they nearly kissed. Everything Jimin does or sees seems to remind him of the boy who made his entire world crumble.

Surprisingly, Jin hasn’t said a word to Jimin about it either. He knows that Jin knows but he walked in on him talking to Hoseok about it one day during practice, when he showed up late. But Jin didn’t say a word to Jimin and although Jimin was thankful that he didn’t, he also wondered _why_. Jin was his older brother so a part of Jimin expected Jin to talk to him about it. Maybe Jin was giving him some space?

But the thought of the older giving him space was washed away the day before graduation. They were all laying on the floor of the dance studio, panting heavily with the deep bass of a sound vibrating through the room. It was when Jin got to his feet and wordlessly, but gently, guided Jimin out of the room– _far away from it_ –before stopping in an empty corridor.

“What’s up?” Jimin panted, leaning against the wall for support. His knees were wobbly and his thighs felt like jello. The sensations Jimin thoroughly enjoyed; if his body was this exhausted after dance practice, that means he’s doing better.

Jin was silent for a moment. “I wanted to talk to you about Jungkook.” He whispered, his voice cautious but his eyes dark as they scanned Jimin’s expression. Jimin stilled and clamped his mouth shut. “…I didn’t take his side, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I never said you did.” Jimin responded, his eyes looking anywhere but his hyung.

“And I’m not speaking on his behalf either. What he did was stupid, reckless, and he broke your heart. He’s fully aware of what he did.”

“Then why the fuck did he do it?” Jimin hissed in anger, his hands forming tight fists. “He was about to fucking kiss me and I thought… I thought everything was going smoothly, I thought that _finally_ someone liked me back–that _**HE**_ liked me back–but I was wrong.”

Jin shook his head. “You’re wrong about being wrong.” He responded, making Jimin finally look over at him. “What he feels for you is sincere. I’ve never seen my brother so in love before.”

“In love?” Jimin laughed, but it was bitter, and Jin couldn’t help but flinch.

_Jimin was **never** bitter._

“Oh, I can see his fucking love alright.”

“You’ve gotta understand–”

“–What’s there _to_ understand?!” Jimin shouted, throwing his arms into the air. “I think I understand everything pretty clearly!”

Jin’s voice hardened. “No. You don’t.” He disagreed. “You don’t know what he’s been through or why he is the way he is. You don’t know a damn thing, Jimin.” Jimin fell silent and looked away, his jaw tightening. Jin sighed and approached him, reaching up to rub Jimin’s back soothingly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that. But it’s true, and you know it. And I know you’re hurt, I know you’re in pain, but please think about Jungkook for a brief moment; you don’t know what he’s been through.” With that, Jin concluded their conversation with a tender kiss to his temple before walking away. He left Jimin there, leaning against the wall with numb legs and a throbbing heart.

After several minutes of just leaning there, Jimin began moving back to the studio. Taehyung was waiting for him just outside of the door.

“Graduation is tomorrow, Jiminnie, what are you going do? You’ve been ignoring him for a while but now you have to face him…” Taehyung asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Jimin went over to the drinking fountain and bent down, taking a few gulps before standing up straight. “I’m going to continue ignoring him, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“But what if he tries to talk to you?” Taehyung sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s been blowing your phone up.”

“Well, the asshole should have thought about what he did before he did it. He lost his chance.” 

* * *

Jungkook fixed his attire before admiring himself in the body-length mirror hanging on the wall. He was wearing a simple suit and tie, but without the jacket. Slightly tight black slacks being held up with a belt, a white button-up dress shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a thin black tie to complete the dress code. His brown hair was slightly styled, though it was ruffled up a little bit, and he had even managed to put on some eyeliner without completely fucking up his look.

“You ready, Jungkook?” Jin asked from behind him, making Jungkook turn around. Jin was dressed in a similar outfit.

“You look handsome.” Jin complimented with a smile, walking over to his younger brother to fit his tie. “Though you suck at making ties.”

Jungkook huffed. “Shut up, hyung.” He grumbled, making Jin chuckle.

“There. All finished.” He concluded as he took a step back, nodding his head in approval. “Come on. Hoseok’s waiting for us already.” Jungkook nodded and watched him leave before looking over to the side. On his desk was a wrapped up box in light tan paper and held together with a rough textured, thin yarn. He went over to the box and picked it up, hiding the box under his graduation robe as he slung it on his arm before walking out of the house (because Jin thought it’d be a good idea for them to get ready at their home down the road instead of the dorms) to climb into Hoseok’s awaiting vehicle.

They arrived at the university within a couple of minutes and they made their way to the auditorium section in silence. They made it into the prep room just behind backstage, where the rest of the 2016 graduating class were. The room was filled with loud, excited chatter, as one another talked away or helped each other putting on their robs and hats. Jungkook’s eyes scanned the room until he eventually found Jimin and Taehyung tucked away in the corner, huddled together and whispering to one another. Jungkook swallowed thickly and handed Jin his robe.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He whispered. Jin blinked in confusion but nodded, watching Jungkook approach the two in the corner.

“Oh, no.” Hoseok groaned low. “Tae spotted him. He looks like he’s about to pounce–shit!” Hoseok bolted towards them, followed by Jin, as Taehyung actually did pounce on Jungkook. He had his arm reeled back to punch him with Jimin attached to his back, begging his friend to get off of him. Hoseok appeared at Taehyung’s side and managed to successfully pull him off of him, though it was quite difficult to hold the now squirming and vulgar boy.

“Okay, okay. You need a time out.” Hoseok grunted as he lifted Taehyung up, dragging him out of the room. Jin helped Jungkook up to his feet and immediately checked to see if he had been hit. But Jungkook quickly assured him that he was fine before managing to stop Jimin from leaving the room, presumably after Hoseok.

“What do you want now?” Jimin hissed. “Can’t you take a fucking hint?”

“I know, I know. Just.. I’m not here to talk to you and beg for a second chance. I don’t deserve it. Just.. take this.” Jungkook begged softly, handing the wrapped box to Jimin, who squinted suspiciously at it then at Jungkook. “Please. It’d.. it’d mean a lot if you took it.”

“What’s in the box?”

Jungkook fell silent for a moment. “…My sketches.” He confessed. Jimin paused, his eyes widening in shock.

“You…sketch?” He squeaked in surprise. Jungkook chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the side of his neck as he looked away.

“It’s my biggest passion… My entire sketchbook is in here. And it’s filled with sketches and paintings and drawings of…” Jungkook’s voice trailed off and he shook his head to stop himself. “Just… _please_. Please, take it.” Jimin blinked rapidly and looked down at the box before slowly reaching out to take it. He was about to untie the yarn but Jungkook quickly stopped him. 

“N-No, not now!” Jungkook exclaimed, stopping Jimin’s hands with his own. “D-Don’t.. Don’t open it now. Open it after graduation, when you’re alone.” Jimin’s wide yes looked up at Jungkook and quickly pulled his hands away.

“Okay.” He said warily with a perk of his eyebrow. Jungkook smiled in relief before leaning forward, making Jimin jolt before he stiffened when he felt Jungkook’s lips– _they’re like soft, warm clouds_ and it it nearly made Jimin swoon–on his forehead.

“I’m so..I’m so sorry.” Jungkook whispered against his forehead, his voice cracking. Jimin frowned as he felt a small tug at his heart. 

_Was Jungkook crying?_

“I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t expect anything. I just..” Jungkook let out a shaky breathe. _Yeah, he’s definitely crying._ “Congratulations on graduating today, hyung… I know your dance studio will prevail.” Before Jimin could say a word, Jungkook was already out of the room. Jimin was stunned as he cradled the carefully wrapped box in his hands, his attention slowly drifting to Jin; who was looking at him with a sad expression despite Yoongi and Namjoon talking to him.

Graduation went smoothly. Everyone got handed their diploma and everyone was in tears and hugging each other once it was all finished. Jimin saw Jungkook briefly but that was during the ceremony. He must have gathered his things and left in a hurry once it was all finished. 

Jimin couldn’t help but be sad about that; knowing that his last moment with Jungkook was when the younger was crying as he apologized to him. But Jimin was too stubborn, too hurt to chase after Jungkook. He didn’t deserve a second change in Jimin’s eyes, and Jungkook even admitted that he didn’t either.

The box remained un-touched, however. For a while, Jimin forgotten about it or didn’t even bother opening it. That was until it was nearly a month after graduation.

Jimin, with the help of the others, rebuilt his dancing studio and it was getting close to the grand opening. Jin was off working in the hospital as a doctor just a few blocks away. Taehyung worked as Jimin’s assistant (”Tae, you got a degree in Criminal Justice, why don’t you just apply as a police officer?” “Because bro’s stick together!” “ _Bro._ ” “ _Bro._ ”) while Hoseok helped him manage the studio while also being one of the other dance instructors. Namjoon and Yoongi, along with Hoseok, opened a music studio down the street where they’d record their own songs _and_ have their own music channel/station. Jungkook… He had no idea where or how Jungkook was doing. He hasn’t heard from him, hasn’t seen him, nor has Jin even mentioned him.

Whether Jimin likes to admit it or not…he misses him.

Jimin stumbles across the box when they were unpacking (”Bro, let’s move in together! There’s always extra space for my precious, Jiminnie!” “Tae, if you don’t let go of my cheeks, I’ll cut your fucking fingers off.”) The wrapped box was unharmed as it laid in the box Jimin had packed. His heart thumped in his chest as his shaking fingers gingerly picked the box up.

“Yo, Jiminnie, I just ordered– _holy shit_.” Taehyung exclaimed. Jimin raised his head and looked up at Taehyung with wide, teary eyes. Taehyung seemed just as shocked as he was but then his expression softened and he approached Jimin. “…I think it’s about time you opened that, nae?”

Jimin nodded stiffly. “O-Okay..Just–stay with me?” He requested. Taehyung nodded and guided him to the couch.

“Of course, of course. Now open it.” He gently pushed. Jimin exhaled deeply and began to slowly untie the yarn before tears the paper open. He saw the sketchbook laying in the box with an envelope on top of it. Taehyung and Jimin exchanged looks before Taehyung took the envelope and began opening it.

“I’ll read it out-loud.” He began to clear his throat, as is preparing himself to make a great speech, in hopes to make Jimin smile. He smirked a little in victory when he heard Jimin giggle.

> _Dear, Jimin_
> 
> _You hate me now, and that’s okay. I understand that. I understand why you hate me, because I would hate me too if I was in your shoes. What I did was wrong and stupid and selfish. But I was scared. That’s right, you read right. The almighty bad boy Jeon Jungkook was scared._
> 
> _You see, I grew up with one of those sappy child hood stories. I have an older brother, which you knew as Jin, but no other sibling. My parents loved Jin more than they loved me. Jin was kind, gentle, and smart; they saw a lot of potential in him and I don’t blame them. His goal was to become a doctor and help save lives, so of course they looked at him with love in their eyes. But me? No, I never once got close to earning their affection. I struggled a lot in school because of bullying, and as a result, my grades were poor. My parents thought that I was the ‘dumb child’ and neglected me. As a result, when I grew up into my high-school stage, I began to cause trouble from the lack of attention and affection at home. I caused fights, got into trouble, only to come home and get lectured by my parents. When I came out of the closet to my father, he scolded me. He told me that being gay was a sin and that I was disgusting and that he no longer considered me his son (that’s why Jin never came out to him, just our mother, and told her that he’s got a boyfriend, Namjoon). As weird as it sounds, I enjoyed that. I felt that the only way I could get their attention was to cause trouble…_
> 
> _Don’t get me wrong, I have no harsh feelings toward Jinnie hyung. When I graduated from high school (surprisingly), he insisted that I move out here to Seoul with him and attend the university he’d be joining in the Fall. And I did just that. Despite being 2 years younger than him, I managed to wiggle my way into university as a freshly graduated high schooler and we somehow managed to be in the same graduating class._
> 
> _During my first few weeks of being there, I was somehow labeled as the bad boy of the university. I guess it was because I wore leather and black and had an emotionless face the entire time? I didn’t entirely care. I didn’t bother anyone unless they bothered me and no one ever really bothered me, since it seemed they were too scared to._
> 
> _But then I saw you for the time. I was running late to my lecture and I saw you talking to Taehyung in the courtyard and I felt like I was in one of those romantic movies where the main character finds love at first sight and suddenly everything is slow motion and there’s fucking hearts everywhere. I had quietly observed you from that day; too afraid of saying hello because I sure you heard of me and plus, our lectures were at different times. Though I admit, I really did appreciate it when Taehyung pushed you into me. That was the first, real encounter I could have ever had with you. I then saw you in the courtyard with Taehyung, eating your lunches, and I began sketching you. I continued sketching you until my entire sketch book was filled._
> 
> _I also want to explain what happened that day. I was always taught that being gay was a sin, that it was gross and that it was a disease and that I needed to be “cured.” My own father ridiculed me and as a result, I was too terrified to tell my mother because I originally thought she felt the same. But that’s not the main reason why I pushed you that day. I was going to kiss you, really I was. But there was someone behind you, in the bushes, and when I noticed them, they had cameras. At first, I reacted out of fear; I didn’t want anyone to find out I was gay. But when I caught up to them, they were boasting about exposing the pictures around campus with the titles of “Park Jimin bribes Jeon Jungkook into kissing him” or something like that. Either way, they planned on turning the situation around to make YOU seem the desperate one that cornered me. And I didn’t like that. So I broke their camera and with my lighter (I smoked a little, okay? But I quit, I promise you), I lit their film on fire and destroyed it. I warned them to leave you alone or else they’ll face consequences. And they did, but I knew I hurt you and I knew I fucked up.  
> _
> 
> _My goal was to protect you, and it always will be but I broke your heart and that’s something I can’t take back. I’m not asking for your forgiveness because I know I don’t deserve it. All I’m asking is that you understand why and where I came from._
> 
> _I know your dance studio will be successful. Maybe…just maybe in the future, I’d stop by? No, that’s a stupid idea. You won’t be glad to see me…_
> 
> _Anyways, congratulations on graduating, hyung. You have a bright future ahead of you._
> 
> _I love you, forever and always._
> 
> _Love, Jungkook_

Taehyung slowly lowered the letter in awe, his eyes wide, and for once Taehyung seemed _speechless_. He looked over at Jimin, who was already a crying mess as he clutched the sketch book ([click here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FxsgfL&t=ZjNkMDI1NjdlOTliNzBkZTY3YzY0YWZhMjUwMDU1ZWU4MGE3YWNlMyx3OEc3NWlMTA%3D%3D) to the see the album of Jungkook’s sketches I uploaded to imgur!) to his chest. For when Taehyung had began reading the letter, Jimin was looking through the sketches and paintings and they were so beautiful, so painfully beautiful. The paintings and sketches were mainly of Jimin but there was a few of Jimin _and_ Jungkook together.

He immediately put the letter down and pulled Jimin into his arms, hugging him tightly as he let Jimin’s sobs soak into his shirt. Taehyung held him in his arms until Jimin fell asleep, gently laying the other down on to the couch as he took the sketchbook away. He put the book on the coffee table, covered him with a blanket, and walked into the kitchen as he dug his phone out of his pocket then dialed a number.

_“Hello?”_

“Are you busy, hyung?”

 _“No. I’m on my lunch break.”_ There was a beat of silence. _“Why? What’s up, Tae?”_

Taehyung turned his head and looked over at his friend all curled up on the couch. “I need you to tell me where Jungkook is.”


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s willing. jungkook’s still mourning. taehyung’s on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “jiminnie?”  
> “ah, yes, hyung? what is it?”  
> “i just…wanted to tell you something i’ve kinda locked away for a while. but you have to promise not to tell anyone or i’ll shove you in front of a fucking tank, you got me?”  
> “y-yes, hyung, of course!”  
> “…i think i like taehyung.”

_“You…want to know where Jungkookie is?”_

“That’s correct.” Taehyung affirmed, nodding even though Jin couldn’t see him.

_“Uhm…I’m not at the liberty to tell though.”_

“Lemme guess, he specifically told you not to tell us?”

_“I guess he didn’t want you to hunt for him, Tae. Is that what you’re trying to do?”_

“No!” Taehyung exclaimed but then remembered Jimin was asleep so he quickly checked to see if he woke him. Sighing relief at the sight of his still sleeping friend, he decided to take this conversation outside. “No. I’m not gonna hunt him down.”

_“…It’s Jimin, isn’t it?”_

“…Yeah, he just opened the box and he cried himself to sleep.”

_“Geez, that sounds, rough… Okay, you better write the address down and tuck it in a safe place, okay?”_

Taehyung went back inside and found a piece of paper and a pen. “Got it, hyung.” He clicked the pen and began writing down the address as Jin told him it. “Ah, I see his tattoo parlor is up and running then?”

 _“Yeah, it’s going well from what Jungkook told me.”_ Jin chimed, pride evident in his tone. _“He said that he hired really well-known tattoo artists and the parlor has been a hit since it opened last week.”_

“How’s Jungkook doing then?”

 _“He actually just moved into his first ever apartment. I was terrified at first but my Jungkookie growing up.”_ Jin cooed, making Taehyung chuckle and roll his eyes.

“And how _is_ Jungkook?”

Jin paused briefly. _“Emotionally? He’s still a wreck, and it’s obvious that he is. When he’s at work, it’s all smiles but that’s true a face for the customers. When he’s alone or at home, he’s very solemn and sad. He asks me constantly about Jimin, too; wondering if Jimin ate or slept well today or not.”_

“I gotta admit, that letter he wrote to Jimin killed me. But I’m still pissed at him.”

 _“Which I understand.”_ Jin hummed. _“Then why did you ask for the tattoo parlor address then?”_

“So that if Jimin still loves Jungkook and wants to give him another chance, then he knows where to go.”

* * *

“Alright! Class is over with! You guys did great today, by the way! Enjoy the weekend!” Jimin cheered before bowing.

Hoseok went to the stereo and paused the music before handing Jimin a bottle. “It’s supposed to be hot this weekend so I hope you guys got your air conditioners and fans ready. See you Monday!” He bid farewell cheerfully, waving his hand as they all began leaving.

“Well,” Jimin panted and took a swig of his water. “That was a lot better than I thought it would.”

Hoseok chuckled and slung his arm around Jimin’s neck. “See? The Grand Opening of Butterfly Dance Studio _totally_ rocked Busan. We had a lot more people than we anticipated, Minnie! Which is why I’m glad you hired me because I doubt you’d handle 50 people by yourself.”

“Yeah, that’s a little much.” Jimin chuckled. “We’ll have to split them up. 25 per teacher. And they all said that they’ll be coming back, so I’m sure we’ll be seeing the same amount of people.” He chimed in excitement. “This is going to do well, I just know it.”

Hoseok smiled as he watched the happiness glint in Jimin’s eyes. “I haven’t seen you this happy in over a month.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “I’m glad to see you smiling for real, Jiminnie.”

“Yooo!” Someone yelled, making both of them raise their heads as Taehyung jogged over to them - with Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jin behind him. “So how was the first day?!”

Jimin grinned and opened his arms as he charged towards him. “How about a congratulatory hug for the best Grand Opening to ever happen?” He sang mischievously. 

Taehyung shrieked and immediately began moving away from him. “Ew! No! Gross! You’re _covered_ in fucking sweat, Jimin! No! Get away! Don’t touch me! YAH! YAH, PARK JIMIN! LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING JAMLESS MIDGET!”

“SINCE YOU STILL HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I WON’T LET GO, JACK!”

“THIS IS NOT TITANIC, YOU MORON!”

“IT SO IS! A SWEATIER VERSION OF TITANIC!”

“GET. OFF. OF. ME. YOU. LEECH!”

“LET ME LOVE YOU, JACK!”

“STOP CALLING ME JACK!”

“Oh my god.” Namjoon groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Jin watched in some levels of amusement, though.

“Glad to see that the 95line duo are still at it wither their A+ friendship.” He chuckled and turned to Hoseok. “How was the first day, Hobi?”

Hoseok beamed. “It’s was great! We got 50 people in on the first day! They all said they’ll be coming back on Monday, too! So we’ll have to split it up into two classes, depending on what genre of dance they like. I’m more of a hip hop and free style type dancer while Jimin does hip hop as well but he’s more of a contemporary dancer. They’re also allowed to do both if they wanted to, we’ll have the lessons at different times of the day so it doesn’t really interfere much with each other.”

“Ah, that’s great!” Namjoon cheered with a grin. “Yoongi, aren’t you happy for them? Ah–yah, Yoongi? Yah. Earth to Yoongi?”

Yoongi finally snapped out of his daze, looking away from the still bickering duo. “Huh? What?” He muttered, eyes wide, like he was just daydreaming.

Hoseok perked an eyebrow. “Were you just staring at them for a long period of time or was that just me?” He asked, looking at Yoongi with narrowed eyes.

“You’re imagining things.” Yoongi deadpanned with a poker face. “Anyways, I need to speak with Jimin. Now. Yah, yah, Jiminnie! Park Jimin!” The said boy looked up, pausing the bickering he had with Taehyung–who was now holding him in a head lock–and blinked up at him. “Come with me. I need your advice on something. It’ll be brief.”

Jimin seemed to perk up in joy and curiosity. “Ah, jinjja? Hyung never asks me for advice.” He pointed out as Taehyung released him. Jimin made his way over to Yoongi and followed him out of the studio.

“Did you need help with a song, hyung?” Jimin chirped as they exited the studio. Yoongi stopped in front of his car and looked around to make sure no one was around–an action that made Jimin gave him a weird look–before he turned to Jimin.

“You can’t tell anyone I told you this, you got me? I mean it, Park Jimin.” He warned with narrowed eyes. Jimin blinked and nodded obediently. “Good. Now pretend you’re looking at this with me in case they’re watching us.” Yoongi opened his car door and grabbed a notebook, opening it up to a random page before he gestured for Jimin to peek.

“Jiminnie?” Yoongi asked, his voice hesitant and soft, after a beat of silence. Jimin took the notebook from Yoongi and began looking at the blank page, pretending as if there was lyrics on it and he was reading.

He knew they were watching. They always were. 

_Fucking vultures._

“Ah, yes, hyung? What is it?” Jimin replied casually.

“I just,” in the corner of Jimin’s eyes, he could see Yoongi reach up and rub the back of his neck. “…wanted to tell you something I’ve kinda locked away for a while. But you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ or I’ll push you in front of a _fucking tank_ , you got me?” Yoongi growled.

Jimin looked up at him with wide eyes. “Y-Yes, hyung, of course!” He exclaimed.

“Good.” Yoongi nodded once he was satisfied and there was a beat of silence. “…I think I like Taehyung.”

“… I’m sorry, _what_?”

“You’re not gonna get me to repeat that, kid.”

“Wait a second, you,” Jimin pointed to Yoongi, who gave him an annoyed look. “ _Min Yoongi_ , like _Kim_ _Taehyung_?” The silence Yoongi gave him was a ‘yes, I fucking like him and if you tell anyone this, you’ll die today Park Jimin.’ “Oh, wow, this is daebak.”

“You better not tell anyone.” Yoongi hissed.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Jimin surrendered, holding his hands up. “But why tell me out of everyone?”

Yoongi sighed. “Because you’re his best friend.” He caved in, folding his arms across his chest. “And…for once, I have no idea what the fuck I should do about it.”

“…Uwa, I can’t believe this. The great _Genius Min Suga_ is asking me for help–”

“–Yah, Park Jimin, I will run you over with my fucking piece of shit car if you don’t–”

“–I gotta mark this on the calendar!–”

“–SHUT. UP!”

Jimin let out an amused giggle, wiggling a little in joy. “It’s about fucking time you liked him back, though!” Yoongi blinked dumbly at him and Jimin gave him a look. “You’re kidding, right? Is the Genius Min Suga a mislead or something?”

“I swear to god, Park Jimin, you’re gonn–”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m gonna die today, _whoop-de-doo_.” Jimin dismissed, waving his hand and rolling his eyes. “He’s liked you since you two first met.”

“… That was like 3 years ago.”

“Yup.”

“So he’s liked me for 3 years?”

“Yup.”

“And…he’s hinted about it?”

“Yup.”

“Must I have been asleep or just not paying attention?”

“Pretty much.”

Yoongi groaned, hanging his head. “I am a fool.”

“Ah!” Jimin exclaimed, snapping his fingers, making Yoongi jolt. “ _Min Yoongi The Fool_. There. I think that’s a proper title for you.” Yoongi glared at the now cheeky Jimin and stomped over to him.

“You never listen well, do you?”

“Yah–don’t you even think about it! Yah! YAH! HYUUUUUNG! IT HURTS! OKAY!! OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I’M SORRY! OW–HYUUUNG! YOU’RE GONNA BRUISE MY CHEEKS!”

( _“… But seriously, what do I do?”_

_“Tell him, you idiot.”_

_“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just call me that… but you honestly think it’ll go well?”_

_“Of course I know it’ll go well. He’s been waiting 3 years for you.”_ )

* * *

Jimin sighed softly and climbed out of bed, running his fingers through his hair. He dragged himself through the home until he finally reached the kitchen, turning on the light. His tired eyes stung at the sudden brightness and it made him squint as he approached the fridge. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard just next to the fridge before pouring himself a glass of milk.

_It’s 8:41AM. What the fuck, brain? What the **fuck** , dream?!_

Jimin had, yet another, dream about Jungkook. But it was different than the other ones. It seemed more…real.

The other dreams he had of Jungkook were simple; memory like dreams when he saw Jungkook in the hallway when they were still in college.

But this dream– ** _this dream_** –stirred Jimin up. 

He was laying down on his bed, back pressed down in to the mattress. He was shirtless and was only wearing his underwear–which just so happened to his Adventure Time underwear–and his thigh thighs were propped up on another pair of thighs, loosely hanging around a lithe waist. In his dream, only when he looked up did he release who was in front of him. Still more clothed than Jimin was–the only difference was that he had his jeans on and was literally taking off his shirt just as Jimin looked up–Jungkook’s muscular torso tensed every every movement he made in taking off his shirt; and Jimin couldn’t help but to admire that _damn fine_ body he has– _and **holy shit** , Jimin get even more hard at the sight of **tattoos**._

 _“Really?”_ Jungkook’s voice sounded really amused but he knew he was judging Jimin. _“You’re seriously wearing Adventure Time undies?”_

 _“Shut up.”_ Jimin whined, lightly pinching Jungkook’s nipple, making the younger yelp and give him a bewildered look as he covered his nipples. _“They’re my favorite.”_

Jungkook chuckled and leaned down, running his hands down Jimin’s thighs. _“And my favorite thing is your thighs.”_ He growled against Jimin’s lips as he kissed him passionately, his nailed gently digging into the skin on Jimin’s thighs. Jimin yelped a little and ran his hands up Jungkook’s toned chest, letting out soft moans and desperate whimpers as Jungkook began nibbling and biting at his jawline and neck.

 _“I..”_ He whispered softly and leaned his had back. _“I-I thought it was my ass?”_

Jungkook let out a growl against Jimin’s Adam’s Apple before whispering. _“Shit, you’re right.”_ He dragged his teeth down Jimin’s throat, grinning at it made the older’s breathe hitch. Jungkook then slipped his hands around Jimin’s thin waist and prompty squeezed those glorious globes firmly in his hands. _“Your **ass** is absolutely **fucking** delicious.”_ Jimin couldn’t only moan in response as Jungkook’s large hands fondled his ass cheeks as Jungkook leaned over him.

And that was the last thing Jimin saw before he woke up; a pair of dark, lust-filled eyes staring down at him, a fluff of brown hair, and a mischievous smirk.

_Wait a minute._

Jimin’s eyes narrowed, glass half way tilted up, as he was about to sip on the milk.

_Did he just have a wet dream about Jungkook?!_

Jimin nearly choked and set his glass down so he didn’t drop it. He looked down at himself and groaned.

_Yup. Totally had a wet dream about Jungkook._

“Well, shit. This is new.” He whined and was about to walk into the bathroom to take care of his ‘problem’ when he noticed a note on the fridge. 

Jimin paused, eyes narrowing. 

Nothing was _ever_ on the fridge (”I fucking hate magnets, that’s why” “Tae, I don’t understand you sometimes” “I mean it, Jiminnie! Who says opposite has to attract anyways? Such a bunch of horse shit”).

He walked over to the fridge and took the note down before reading it.

> _I did some hunting for you, so you didn’t have to. -Love, Tae_
> 
> _Forever Young Tattoos_  
>  (a/n: *insert address here becuz I have no idea how address’ work in Korea*)  
> Daegu, South Korea  
> Hours: 8am - 8pm Monday - Saturday, 8am - 5pm on Sunday  
> Phone: 3156517466 ( a/n: i made this up )  
> Shop Owner: Jeon Jungkook  
> Email: foreveryoungbodyart@gmail.com
> 
> _p.s. don’t act as if you don’t miss him. i saw it when you opened the box last night. yeah, you’re welcome._

Jimin chewed on his bottom lip, boner long-forgotten (well for now), as he stared at the note. Quickly, he jogged over to grab his phone from his room, plopped on the bed, and dialed the number.

_“Thank you for calling Forever Young Tattoos, this is Kwon Jiyong speaking. How may I assist you today?”_

“Uhm, yes, I’d like to schedule a tattoo.”


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s indecisive. jungkook’s shocked. taehyung feel like a high school girl. yoongi feels like a moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “….you like me?”  
> “ yes.”  
> “me? i mean…you’re talking about me, right?”  
> “if you make me repeat it for the upteenth time, i’m gonna punch you in the face.“  
> “…”  
> “with my lips…”  
> “…”  
> “multiple times.”

“So,” Taehyung drawled on warily, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. “You called Jungkook’s tattoo parlor?”

“Correct.”

“Did Jungkook answer?”

“No.”

“And you legitly scheduled to get a tattoo?”

“Yup.”

“Did you request for Jungkook to do it?”

“Of course I did!”

“Okay, well, what kind of tattoo do you plan on getting?”

“… I have no idea. I didn’t think that part through yet.”

“Park Jamless, you’re hopeless.” Taehyung exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jimin pouted and threw the pillow at him. “That’s why I’m asking you for advice, Tae! The tattoo is later on today. All I need to do is show up with a tattoo in mind and where I want it to be. But what _the fuck_ do I say to Jungkook?”

“First of all, don’t ever throw a pillow at me. Second of all, don’t _ever_ throw a pillow at me.” Taehyung scolded, though Jimin knew he was just joking around and trying to be serious. “Lastly, that I can’t help with you.”

Jimin gawked. “Why the fuck not?!”

“Because this is your issue, Minnie.” Taehyung shrugged. “This is your love life, not mine. You love Jungkook and Jungkook clearly loves you. Only you can decide what you’re going to say to him. Besides,” he paused briefly. “what could go wrong?”

“Oh, gee, I don’t know, what if he found someone already?” Jimin deadpanned, giving him a look. “It’s been nearly 2 months. Surely, he found someone.”

Taehyung shook his head. “I asked Jin hyung if he was and Jin said that Jungkook told him that he was still hung up on someone, which means he’s still hung up on _you_.” He informed, poking Jimin’s forehead.

Jimin huffed with a small nod. “I gotta think of a game plan while I’m searching for a tattoo…” He spun back around in his computer desk chair wheeled himself back to his desk, where his laptop was waiting for him. Taehyung hummed in content at this and laid back down on Jimin’s bed, holding his phone above him as he begn scrolling through Tumblr. After a second seconds, his phone buzzed and a little notification bar showed up at the top of the screen.

> _text message from_ sugaboogah ♥ _! tap here to open!_

Taehyung blinked in curiosity and tapped the bar, which brought him to the text message. His eyes suddenly popped wide, more like bulged right out of their sockets, and he dropped his phone on his face in shock. Letting out a low grunt at the pain in the point of his nose, he shot up into a sitting position and re-read the text message.

> _**from: sugaboogah ♥  
>  [sent 11:28am]**  
> i’m coming over. we need to talk._

“… _Holy shit_.” Taehyung breathlessly whimpered, eyes still wide and nose still red as he rubbed it. “Holy shit… Holy shit… hOLY SHIT! YAH! JIMINNIE! CODE RED! CODE _FUCKING_ RED!”

Jimin whirled around at the panicked tone of his friend. “What?! What’s wrong?!”

Taehyung slowly raised his head and looked up at him with the same expression. “Yoongi-hyung just texted me saying that he’s coming over.”

“…So?”

“What do you mean by ‘so’?!” Taehyung squawked. “Yoongi-hyung _never_ comes over without Hobi-hyung and Namjoonie-hyung! And he said that we needed to talk!”

Jimin’s eyes widened. “ _Oh._ ”

“Bro, I was so unprepared for this. Oh my god. I’m gonna die–you better go prepare my funeral. Tell Jinnie hyung he can be the Priest and Hobi-hyung will be the one who walks down the aisle throwing wilted rose pedals and–”

“Taehyung, calm down.” Jimin laughed, getting out of his chair to approach his distressed friend. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm of any sort.”

Taehyung squints. “How can you be so sure?”

Jimin shrugs. “Just a gut feeling.” He chimed. Taehyung squints more is possible and they have a stare down for several minutes. But then there was a knock on the door and while Taehyung squeaked–fucking _squeaked_ (a literally ‘eek!’ that had Jimin rolling his eyes)–in fear, Jimin calmly strides out of the room to answer the door. Taehyung scrambled off of the bed and went to Jimin’s body-length mirror to fix his attire.

Of course, Yoongi had to pick the one fucking day Taehyung didn’t even look presentable. He hadn’t showered in 4 days and it was quite obvious do his slightly greasy hair that was sticking out in odd directions. His skin wasn’t currently the greatest right now (because _of course_ he had to get a bundle of new zits). He was wearing an over-sized white t-shirt, with the collar sliding lazily off of his shoulder, and a pair of fucking Naruto pajama pants. And he only had one sock on, go figure.

100% sex material right here.

Just when Taehyung wanted nothing but a pool of sharks to gobble him up for dinner, Jimin sang ( _’that little dick, he had this planned didn’t he?!’_ ) that he had a visitor and when Taehyung turned, there Yoongi stood in all his _gorgeous_ glory.

Yoongi was wearing a pair of tight blue, ripped jeans– _holy shit hello stick legs_ –and a plain white, v-neck t-shirt with a snapback facing backwards that covered his light grey(?) locks. 

_Damn he looked fine as hell._

“Taehyung.” Yoongi greeted in his usual monotone voice.

Taehyung swallowed. “Y-Yoongi hyung.” He greeted back. He noticed Yoongi’s eyes travel down to his attire and once Yoongi noticed Taehyung’s exposed shoulder, his eyes widened visibly before he looked away with a sheepish cough.

“ _Christ_ , Tae. Fix your damn shirt.” He groaned. Taehyung looked down at himself and grabbed his collar, fixing it before wrapping himself in his oversized shirt so it doesn’t happen again.

“S-Sorry, hyung.” He stuttered. Yoongi exhaled and took a moment to observe the neat room as he stepped further in.

“Judging by the shit ton of dance shoes over there and plushies on the shelves, this must be Jiminnie’s room.” He observed. Taehyung nodded quickly. Yoongi slanted his gaze over to Taehyung, the corner of his lip quirking up in a small smirk. “Is your room even presentable, Tae?”

“Of course it is!” Taehyung immediately responded but Yoongi just stared at him. “… Okay, it looks like a a zillion tornadoes hit it but that’s not the point.”

Yoongi chuckled (and Taehyung’s heart thumped because _holy shit he made Yoongi chuckle_ ). “I figured as much.” He straightened up and cleared his throat. “Okay, I might as well just come out and say it before I chicken out like a fucking idiot. I just wanted to tell you that I really, really like you, Kim Taehyung.”

_Silence._

“Yah, are you gonna say something?” If Taehyung listened closely, he could hear the distinct hurt in his voice.

“S-Sorry.” Taehyung stuttered, eyes wide. “I just … holy shit, am I dreaming?” He put his hands on his cheeks. “I mean–did that just happen? Did you _really_ just say that?”

Yoongi nodded firmly. “It’s no dream, Tae. I said that I really, really like you and I meant it.”

“… Like… _like like_?”

“Yes.”

“No, no, I mean, do you _like like_ me?”

“Yes.”

“… You like _me_?”

Yoongi sighed. “Yes.”

“Me?” Taehyung pointed to himself. “I mean…you’re talking about _me_ , right?”

“If you make me repeat it for the umpteenth time, I’m gonna punch you in the face.” Yoongi deadpanned. Taehyung fell silent and just stared at him. “With my lips.” Taehyung’s eyes widened. “ _Multiple times._ ” The younger _completely_ flushed.

“I…h-holy shit, hyung, I like you, too!” He exclaimed as he ran over to Yoongi. “B-But…w-why now? How long have you even liked me, anyways?”

“3 years.” Yoongi shrugged, as if it was nothing.

Taehyung’s jaw dropped. “I’ve liked you for 3 years, too.” He confessed. Yoongi’s eyes visibly softened and he chuckled softly before stepping closer, putting his hands on Taehyung’s waist.

“So, since we both like each other, let’s date.” He hummed, his eyebrows raising at Taehyung’s taken back expression. “I mean…if you _want_ , of course.”

“O-Of course, I do!” Taehyung squealed and threw his arms around Yoongi’s neck before suddenly pulling his head back with wide eyes. “Oh my god. I just realized something.”

Yoongi blinked in confusion. “Bwo?”

“… We’ve both liked each other for 3 years without the other knowing.”

“… _Christ_.”

“We’re more oblivious than Jimin is.”

* * *

“Do you guys think this would make a good tattoo?” Jimin asked as he held up his phone for Jin and Hoseok to see. Both of them peered at the phone to look at the image ([click here](http://66.media.tumblr.com/2fa734d34df18cd8a3f29916a1ad90bc/tumblr_inline_nwx6c90R4Q1qag1i1_500.png) for a picture and warning: **_nosebleed_** ).

“Holy shit. You’re gonna get that right on your side and everything?” Jin exclaimed, blinking up at him. Jimin nodded with a smile.

“I think it’ll look dope.” Hoseok compliment with a bright smile.

“Dope… Dope!” Namjoon exclaimed before jotting something down on to a paper. Jimin looked at him weirdly and Jin chuckled.

“Don’t mind him. He was just writing some lyrics. He’s been stumped on finding the title of the song, though, for like an hour.”

Namjoon held the lyrics sheets up in triumph. “Not anymore! Writer’s credit goes to Hobi for helping me think of a title!” He cheered, making Hobi squeal in joy before hugging him tightly. “Jiminnie, mind making the choreography for this?”

Jimin’s eyes popped wide and he pointed to himself. “Wait, me? Why me? Hobi-hyung is more into hip hop than I am!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, but your moves have more power and flow than mine!” Hoseok insisted, taking the sheets then handing them to Jimin. “And I know you’re already busy with making the choreography for ‘Fire’, too, so here’s the deal; I’ll take both of the classes for the studio for 3 weeks. Does that sound fair?”

Jimin sighed as he looked through the lyrics. “Guys, really, I… my dance isn’t even that skilled. Hobi-hyung is so much better than me.” He frowned and dared to peek up at them through his lashes.

Big mistake.

Hoseok, for once, looked like he was 100000000% done with him. 

Jin was looking at hims with a ‘ _are you fucking kidding me? I have a Traffic Dance and that’s the only thing I can remotely do to dancing_ ’ look.

Namjoon just stared at him with a blank stare that meant he was also done with him but also looking at him like ‘ _seriously, bro, like for real for real?_ ’

“W-What…?” Jimin whimpered.

“Minnie, may I remind you that you won over 10 trophies in high school for contemporary dance.” Jin pointed out.

“T-They were fundraisers for the school though–”

“–And our dance teacher in high school gave you Teacher’s Pet award ever month because he believed you were the best he ever came across.” Hoseok joined in.

“Y-Yah, come on now, that doesn’t count at all–”

“–And in university, you were the top student in dance class _straight_ for 3 years.” Namjoon commented matter-of-factly.

“Y-Yeah, that’s because I had a good teacher!” Jimin whined.

Hoseok grunted. “I’m flattered but you’re literally so much better at dancing than I am. I threw my shoe at you every month because of the progress you made. It was getting to the point where _I_ , your fucking _instructor_ was going to _you_ , my _student_ , for pointers and advice.” He perked an eyebrow. “And the students say they love your classes most because your dances are smooth and fluid-like and that’s what dancing is all about.”

Jimin whined more but Jin reached up and covered his mouth. “Shut it.” Jin warned, his eyes narrowing. “Give yourself some credit once in a while, Minnie.” Jimin lightly squirmed before pushing Jin’s hand away.

“Okay, okay, okay.” He caved in with a pout. “I’ll do the damn choreography.” Hoseok’s beamed and hugged him tightly with a yell of “I’M SO PROUD OF MY JIMINNIE!” Jimin whined and squirmed in his hyung’s hold. “Hyuuuuung! Let go!”

“How’s the ‘Fire’ choreography coming, up anyways?” Namjoon chirped, voice laced with curiosity and excitement. Hoseok pulled away from Jimin immediately and grinned at each other.

“Oh, it’s fucking lit, alright. Best choreography I’ve _ever_ seen.” Hoseok complimented, ruffling Jimin’s hair. “He finished it the other day and taught me the moves and he even hand-selected some of my students to teach the choreography to, as well.”

“Oh my god.” Namjoon groaned and leaned back in his chair, his head thumping against Jin’s broad shoulder. “I seriously can’t wait to see it.”

Jin smiled and ran his fingers through Namjoon’s hair. “And you will see it, dear. You just have to create the sound-track for the competition.”

Namjoon immediately sat up straight. “Shit. Jimin–”

“–I know, I know. I gotta record my parts. Can we do that tomorrow or later? I gotta head to my tattoo appoint?” Jimin requested as he got up, gathering his things. “The parlor is an hour away.”

“Oh.” Hoseok exclaimed and stood, about to pull his wallet out. “You need gas money, bro?”

Jimin smiled sweetly at the offer but shook his head. “No, I already filled the tank up and I got money just in case. Thank you, though! I’ll send you guys pictures when I get the tattoo done! Bye~!” He chimed, waving goodbye as he walked out of the studio.

Hoseok sighed, as if he was in a trance. “Man… Jimin’s something, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon agreed whole-heartedly. “Jungkook’s one lucky asshole.”

* * *

The buzzing of the tattoo gun was the only sound that filled the room aside from a playlist of random rock songs (mixes of Skillet, Linkin Park, Disturbed, and Breaking Benjamin mostly). The tattoo artist was concentrated on finishing a particularly big and colorful tattoo was that one the customer’s entire leg. He had finished the picture on the entire leg 4 weeks ago and, following the tattoo artist’s suggestion, the customer came back once the tattoo was healed to add the color and other details if needed.

The sleeve was coming out _extremely_ well, if he must say though. It’s basically just a rapid and angry river with koi fish covering the entire left leg and he was _nearly_ done. Just a little more color here and–

“All done.” Jungkook exhaled as he leaned back. He grabbed some paper towels and doused it with some kind of liquid–water, most likely–before he began gently rubbing the access ink and blood away before smearing his hands in a bunch of ointment like cream. “You can take the picture in just a sec. Lemme just apply this real quick.” The man accompanying the customer, which was a female and Jungkook presumed it was her boyfriend, nodded and kept his camera steady. Once Jungkook was finished applying the cream to the fresh tattoo, he moved away and got up out of his chair. The man smiled and stepped closer before aiming the camera.

“Holy shit, babe–” _Yup, it’s her boyfriend, alright_. “–it looks so beast.” He said in awe before snapping a few pictures.

Jungkook took off the gloves he was wearing and tossed them into the trash after turning the machine off. “You know the drill, right?” He looked up at her with eyebrows raised. She was covered in tattoos, so it seemed that she knew very much about them. But still, giving this speech was a requirement.

She smiled at him and nodded. “I do, thank you! It looks perfect!” She cheere in delight as she carefully slung her legs over the side of the chair.

“Good.” Jungkook nodded. “The cashier, Jiyong, is ready for you. Just go tell him that we’re finished her and he’ll have you pay.” He instructed.

“Babe, give me my purse real quick.” She held her hand out and took the bag once it was handed to her. After digging for her wallet for a second, she pulled out a crisp $100 bill then handed it to Jungkook. “Here’s your tip. No wonder you’re the owner! You’re so talented! It looks SO life like!”

Jungkook chuckled low and gratefully took the money. “Thank you. I’m glad you liked the tattoo. Just be careful with it, okay?” She nodded and with the aid of her boyfriend, she left his office/room. Jungkook turned and began cleaning up his work space before walking out towards the main lounge/waiting area where his real office was located.

“I heard the customer really liked the tattoo you finished.” Jiyong grinned from his seat behind the counter. “She paid like $400 for it. She really liked it, bro.”

“That’s good.” Jungkook flatly responded as he heard into his office.

“Boss, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jungkook turned and shut the door behind him and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He went over to his desk and grabbed some paperwork, clicking his pen as he began filling some things out before putting it in an envelope.

He missed him. He missed Jimin so much. Tomorrow, it’d be 2 months since he last saw him and heard from him. Jungkook gave up within the first week that Jimin would never return to him and as the weeks turned into 2 months, he had no faith left. All he felt was sorrow and sadness and the emptiness in his heart. Every minute of every day of every week of every _month_ was nothing but Jimin, Jimin, _Jimin_. He was in love, but it was hopeless. So hopeless.

Jungkook was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Jiyong, gesturing for him to come in.

“Your 3 o’clock is here.” Jiyong informed. Jungkook perked an eyebrow and reached into his drawer, grabbing some papers–her appointment schedule.

“I don’t have a 3 o’clock.” He answered as his eyes scanned the papers.

“Well, there’s a customer demanding that he want a tattoo from you.”

Jungkook scoffed. “How childish. Just send him to Seungwoon, instead.” He set his papers down and exhaled deeply.

“Is that how you treat your customers?” A voice cheekily chimed and Jungkook _froze_ , eyes wide. _**That voice.**_ Slowly, he turned around and (if possible) his eyes widened even more as his jaw dropped at the sight of Jimin sweetly smiling in front of him. “ _I’m disappointed, Kookie._ ”


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “how have you been? it’s been a while…”
> 
> “yeah, it is. i’ve been…better. how about you?”
> 
> “i’ve missed you.”
> 
> “…i’ve missed you, too.”

“So this is how you treat your customers?”

Jungkook’s breathe caught in his throat as he stared at Jimin, all wide-eyed and frozen in shock. His heart was pounding so fast it was bound to beat right out of his chest at any given movement.

Was he dreaming? Is Jimin here? Is Jimin really here; standing in front of him, looking at him, _smiling_ at him, and _talking_ to him?!

Sure this must be some type of dream.

_Wake up. Wake up, Jeon Jungkook._

“I’m disappointed, Kookie.”

There was a sweetness to Jimin’s voice that made Jungkook cringe. There was a warmth to Jimin’s eyes that made his chest tighten. There was a tenderness in his smile that made a lump form in this throat.

How could Jimin be this nice to him? After 2 months of nothing but silence and anguish, Jimin shows up at his parlor with a warmest of smiles? What about the heart break? The pain? The tears? What happened to all that?

And why now?

Jungkook finally found his voice after moments of shocked silence. “I…take it you’re here for the tattoo?” He presumed, his voice low and wary. Jimin’s smile merely grew and he nodded in confirmation. Jungkook’s stomach dropped.

“…Jiyong, kindly lead him to my room over there. I gotta fill out a paper real quick.” Jungkook tried his best to his voice as calm as he could, but it was wavering–he was on the borderline of having a mental and emotional breakdown–and he could tell Jimin knew despite the smile he wore. Jiyong nodded and guided Jimin out of the office and towards Jungkook’s work area. Once the door shut, Jungkook immediately leaned down and slammed his head onto his desk but instantly regretted it when the pain bite him in the ass.

With a groan, he got to his feet and rubbing his sore forehead as he began pacing back and forth.

“Oh man. Holy shit. What the fuck? What in the _actual_ fuck, Park Jimin? How dare you? How fucking dare you do this to me? I was unprepared! I was SO unprepared! ‘Hey, lemme just _pop in_ your tattoo parlor all ninja like while practically _**drooling of beauty**_ without even sending you a warning text, ‘kay?’ I swear to fucking God, if only I wasn’t at work.” He whined and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know whether to punch him or kiss him.”

Eventually, after a moment or two, Jungkook was able to regather himself and he left his office (”Boss, you’re forehead is red.” “You shut your whore mouth.”).

“I, uh.. wasn’t notified about you _persisting_ –” Jungkook didn’t entirely mean to exaggerate that word. “–about me being your tattoo artist, but uh.. I don’t know what tattoo you want or where you want it, so..”

Jimin’s lips formed into an ‘o’ shape (Jungkook mentally screeched and repeatedly bangs his head off the wall while repeating ‘so fucking cute’).

“Right!” He exclaimed and took out his phone, showing Jungkook the picture.

Jungkook’s eyes popped wide. “You…want _that_ tattoo…on your side?” Jimin nodded happily. “Is that Chinese?” Another nod. “What does it even mean?”

“Withering youth.” Jimin chirped, his eyes glittering.

“And…you want it on your side?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, uh.. lemme just get my things set up. You can take a lay down right there and get comfortable.” Jungkook suggested, pointing to a bed-like structure.

_Holy shit. You’re going to give your crush his first tattoo. Holy shit._

Jungkook began gathering the needed equipment and turned on the tattoo gun machine, moving his chair closer to Jimin’s after he put on some disposable gloves. But when he turned to look at Jimin, he swore his eyes popped out of their sockets before going right back in.

Jimin was standing in front of him without a shirt on and his taught abs–Jungkook didn’t even _know_ he had abs, much less that _holy sinful_ body–were on full display.

_Holy shit. Jimin is standing in front of you. Shirtless. And this is only for a tattoo; not for sexual activities.  
_

_Jeon Jungkook, you need to step up your game._

Jungkook cleared his throat. “L-Lay down.” He cursed himself for stuttering. “I get a better angle when you’re laying down.” Jimin nodded obediently and laid down on his back, watching Jungkook move closer. “Now did you want it in the same exact spot?” Jungkook looked at the picture still being displayed on Jimin’s phone.

“Yeah, right down along here.” Jimin answered. Jungkook’s eyes raised and he watched Jimin’s finger trail down his torso. His intention was to show where he wanted the tattoo being placed. Jungkook, however, his mind had other thoughts.

Jungkook shook his head. Get your mind out of the gutter, you thirsty bitch.

“Alright, sounds good.” Jungkook nodded and moved his little table closer to him. “Just try not to flinch, tense your stomach, or do any movements with your stomach at all, okay? If the pain gets too much, we can take a small breather.” He informed, seeing Jimin nod in the corner of his eye. Jungkook turned the tattoo gun on and dipped it in the black ink before leaning closer; taking a good look at the photo before he began to slowly and accurately begin tracing the letters on to Jimin’s skin. At first, Jimin flinched slightly and his stomach tensed a little but quickly relaxed, and he could tell Jimin would be holding his breathe so whenever he saw him tremble a little (when he would need air), he’d purposely pull the tattoo gun away to look at the picture.

There was a silence. An awkward but somewhat comfortable silence. Although Jungkook was anxious about Jimin’s sudden arrival, he felt relieved; knowing that Jimin was persistent on wanting him as his tattoo artist specifically. Maybe this will turn out well.

“How have you been?” Jimin was the first to break the silence. “It’s been a while…” His tone is much softer; hesitant but still gentle with a sprinkle of longing.

_2 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days actually. But whose counting?_

“Yeah, it has.” Jungkook agreed, still concentrating on the tattoo. “I’ve been…better.” Jimin nodded softly and fell silent after that. Jungkook could see him anxiously biting on his bottom lip like he didn’t know what else he could say to end the silence.

“I’ve missed you.” Jungkook confessed, his voice low as his eyes finally left the tattoo; peering up at Jimin through his lashes. Jimin was looking at him when he looked up.

There was a small beat of silence.

“…I’ve missed you too.” Jimin whispered softly, so soft that Jungkook just barely heard it. A small smile formed on Jungkook’s lips and he looked back down at the tattoo.

“I’m just about done.” Jungkook hummed softly and examined the tattoo before he began straightening out some of the lines for another minute. “There. All done. You can look in the mirror over there and tell me what you think.” He turned off the tattoo gun and set it on the small table in front of him before he helped Jimin stand up. As Jungkook began cleaning his area and taking off his clothes, he watched Jimin admire the tattoo in the mirror with a happy glint in his eye.

_He likes it. Man, that’s relief._

Jimin turned around and smiled brightly at him. “I love it, Kookie!” He cheered.

Jungkook lightly chuckled, feeling the once tense air beginning to lift. “C’mere, hyung.” He waved his hand and Jimin immediately bounded over to him. Jungkook handed him a small booklet titled “How to Take Care of/Manage Your Tattoo: a Guide by Jeon Jungkook”. “This guide will help you take care of your tattoo. I recommend washing your tattoo at least every 2-3 hours, gently, with anti-bacterial soap. For the cream, some people use Eucerin or Aquaphor, either works great. Don’t apply too much cream, though, or you’ll suffocate the tattoo. I usually put the lotion on my tattoos after I wash them. Now, the normal healing period of a tattoo is 2 weeks. So you can come back after 2 weeks and we can look at it to see how well it healed and, if you want, have more touch-ups done. Does that all sound good?”

“Ah, yes.” Jimin nodded and took the booklet before he went back to the chair he set his things in. He put the booklet down and grabbed his shirt, carefully putting it on while whining a little at the sensation of the fabric of his shirt rubbing against the irritated skin.

“I’ll go to–Jiyong, was it?–and pay for the tattoo, okay?” Jimin turned his head and looked back at him as he grabbed the doorknob. Jungkook froze.

Jimin came from Busan, which is an hour drive, just to get a tattoo. Specifically done by him and only by him. There has got to be some meaning behind it, some type of hint Jungkook needs to grasp, because like hell someone would do that when there’s at least 2 tattoo shops around the corner from where they live.

“W-Wait.” Jungkook stood up straight and walked towards him with a new goal set in mind. “Come to my office, for a second?” He asked rather than demanded, giving the other a chance to say no. But Jimin merely blinked at him before nodding. He followed Jungkook into the office and let him shut the door behind him.

Jimin lightly puffed his cheeks. “Why’d you want me in here?”

“To give you something..” Jungkook murmured as he grabbed one of his business cards, which had the address and everything on it, but then flipped it over to its blank side to write his number down. “I got a new cell phone and a new number, so–” he turned and extended the card to Jimin. “–in case you have any questions or concerns about the tattoo or…if you just…I dunno–if you just wanna talk, then you can text me…” Jimin stared at him for a second before smiling softly. A wave of relief washed over Jungkook as the other took the card.

“Thank you, Kookie. I’ll definitely contact you.” Jimin looked down at the card briefly before he looked up at Jungkook. “…You’ve grown taller.”

“And you’re still short as hell.”

“Shut the fuck up.” There was no bite to Jimin’s tone, only a twinkle of laughter as the elder smacked Jungkook’s shoulder. A smile formed on to Jungkook’s face at the sound of his laughter; a sound he really did miss.

“…But you’re still hot as hell, though.” Jimin admitted shyly as he lowered his gaze, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, is that so?”

“D-Don’t be so fucking smug about it, you brat!”

“Aww, how cute! Is hyung flustered?”

“Shut the hell up, Kookie.”

“Hyung’s cheeks are so red right now. How adorable!”

“I said shut up, Kookie!”

Jungkook opened his mouth to continue cooing teasingly at his hyung but was caught off-guard when Jimin suddenly charged at him and backed him up against the wall with a stern look.

“I’m your hyung, damn it. You better treat me like such.” Jimin grumbled. Jungkook merely grinned at him and chuckled.

“But it’s fun teasing you, hyung.” He pointed out, reaching up to move some locks of hair away from Jimin’s forehead. “Your reactions are priceless. And you’re super cute when you blush.” The tables seemed to have turned as the stern Jimin washed away and he blinked rapidly at Jungkook as his blush, is possible, deepened even more. Jungkook’s grin widened and he found himself beginning to lean his head down. Jimin’s eyes widened a little at first but he made no movement to stop Jungkook or lean away from him, so Jungkook took this as a hint to continue. Jungkook continued leaning his head in closer until their foreheads touched and instead of closing the gasp, they just breathe each other in for a couple of seconds. Jungkook closed his eyes and tilted his head to lean in closer and just as he began to taste Jimin’s breathe on his tongue–he could taste cherry, cinnamon, and a little bit of mint–the door to his office suddenly opened. Jungkook yanked his head away; frowning at the sad glint that crossed Jimin’s eyes.

“Hey, boss, I was just wondering if–oh shit, sorry, was I interrupting something?” Jiyong gasped. 

Jungkook sighed deeply. “Yes you were. Haven’t I told you guys multiple times to _knock on the damn door_? It’s rude to just walk in without knocking; it’s common courtesy. Respect my privacy.” He scolded. Jimin didn’t stop him and by that, Jungkook assumed that Jimin was silently agreeing.

“I-I’m so sorry, Jungkook. Please forgive me; both of you.” Jiyong bowed deeply before leaving the office quickly.

Tense silence filled the room as quickly as Jiyong had left.

“…I’m sorry–”

“–Don’t.” Jimin cut him off with a small smile, holding his hand up. “I understand. I’ll…text you later, okay? I need to go pay for the tattoo…” He lingered for a few seconds before he walked towards the door. Jungkook sighed and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_Way to go, Jeon Jungkook, you just fucked up again._

But then, out of the blue, there was a pair of warm and soft lips on his cheek. Jungkook’s eyes popped wide as he stared at Jimin as the other pulled away with a wide, sweet smile.

“Consider that my tip.” He chimed, winked at him, before actually leaving the room.

* * *

“Daebak! The tattoo looks awesome! And it’s only day 2!” Hoseok gawked in awe as Jimin lifted his shirt to show all of them the tattoo.

“So how was it?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin shrugged and lowered his shirt. “It wasn’t as painful as I thought but more of uncomfortable, I guess?”

Namjoon lightly chuckled. “Not that. Did you talk to him? You never told us.. We’re all dying to know.”

Jimin swallowed thickly and watched everyone as their gazed suddenly snapped to him. He shifted a little in his seat and sighed. “Yeah, we did talk.”

“And?” Taehyung pressed on, despite being curled up in Yoongi’s lap.

“…He told me that he missed me.”

“And?”

“I told him that I missed him too.”

“Okay?”

“He grew a few inches and he told me that I was still the same height.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I told him that he was still hot as hell. He brought me to his office and gave me his new number.”

“And have you two been texting?” Hoseok inquired, his eyes narrowing.

Jimin grabbed his phone and showed them the over 1000 text messages. “Literally of every second of every minute we’ve been texting each other.” He boasted. “He keeps pestering me about responses if I don’t respond after 2 minutes. It’s cute.”

Yoongi hummed low in thought. “Yo, kid. The competition is in a couple of days. You should invite him to come then eat dinner with us. We’re having a BBQ at Hoseok’s beach house, which like a mansion lemme tell ya, and we’ll be staying the weekend there.”

“Ah, but..what if Jungkook’s got a schedule?”

“I’m sure he’d cancel it for you, Jiminnie.” Jin joined in with a small chuckle. Jimin pouted a little and sunk into his chair. “Just text him. I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

After a few minutes of pestering and whining and lots of complaining on Jimin’s part, he finally gave in and took his phone out.

> _to: precious kookie♥_  
>  **[sent 9:13pm]**  
>  are you free in 3 days???
> 
> _from: precious kookie♥_  
>  **[sent 9:13pm]**  
>  yea y whats up
> 
> _to: precious kookie♥_  
>  **[sent 9:14pm]**  
>  i just…i got a dance competition in 3 days and then i guess after that, we’re going to Hobi-hyung’s beach house to have BBQ and stay for the weekend….i wanted to know if you want to go…
> 
> _to: precious kookie♥  
>  **[sent 9:14pm]**  
>  only a fool would say no. give me a time and place. i’ll b there_


	10. part 10 (finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin’s forgiving. jungkook’s relieved. taehyung’s still a little angry. hoseok’s just as angry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’m…I’m s-sorry, I…I don’t know what c-came over me…”
> 
> “…hyung–”
> 
> “I-I’m sorry! I-I..I thought I could..I-I thought you..I thought I could hold myself together w-with you around again. But It seems like I can’t…I’m sorry. I-I…I was being selfish…Forgive me.”
> 
> “Hyung…don’t leave.”

Jimin was even more antsy than he’s ever been before. It wasn’t just because this competition was huge–one of the prizes was a possible chance to be in a _live 3-day audition with the CEO’s of 3 big companies as judges_ and they will _personally choose_ who they want to be in their company–but because this was Jimin’s first time being the center of attention, really. He helped write the song, Yoongi hyung and him spent countless nights making the soundtrack and assigning solos. And then he himself, _him alone_ , made the entire choreography.

Not to mention Jungkook’s out in the crowd–first row, directly _smack dab_ in front of the stage. Jimin saw him when he happened to take a second to peek out from behind the curtain. He managed to see Jungkook’s bunny smile first than anything else in the entire crowd of loud fans and staggering excitement.

Of course, it was Jungkook’s second time coming to one of his dance competitions. But his first dance competition was nothing like this one; the stage was a _whole lot bigger_ , every single seat was filled (hell people were even _standing_!), and Jimin spotted some cameras which meant only one thing; this competition is _**currently being aired**_.

Fuck.

Well, if Jimin’s wasn’t anxious before, he suddenly feels like he’s in a horror movie when Leatherface (from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a movie Taehyung literally forced him to watch despite Jimin’s _shrieks_ and _cries_ and _constant hiding_ ) will pop out of nowhere and suddenly hack him to tiny little 2inch cubes.

“Of course they wouldn’t tell us this would be aired. I guess this was supposed to be a surprise.” He whined and pulled himself away from the curtain as he checked it for the umpteenth time in the past 10 minutes. Jimin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly dug into it to retrieve his phone.

> _from: precious kookie♥  
>  **[sent 6:47pm]**  
>  stop peeking out of the curtains already…r u doing ok??? :((_

Jimin couldn’t help but smile softly as he lightly shook his head. He raised his phone and took a quick selca of himself before he began a response.

> _to: precious kookie♥_  
>  **[sent 6:49]**[  
>  image attached](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FevV5NKw.jpg&t=YTc2YjYwYWRlYTczNTUxM2YxMTFkYmI1MzI2NWI5ODZkNzJkYjAzZCxhcGxPVVpINg%3D%3D)  
>  yeah i’m fine.. just jitters. there’s fhking cameras. i diDN’T KNOW IT WAS LIVE’

“Hey, Jimin.” A voice called out. Jimin hit send before he raised his head, just barely catching the palm tree, sunset designed jacket that was tossed his way. “We’re doing last touch-ups. We’re on in 10.”

Jimin smiled softly at Namjoon and nodded. “Alright, hyung.” He complied and followed him further back stage.

“Are you nervous or something?” Namjoon pried as they continued walking side-by-side. “I mean…I sure as hell am. It’s our first live competition… If we make _just one_ mistake, everyone will see.”

Jimin groaned as he sta down in one of the chairs, letting the make-up noona approach him. “Thanks, hyung, you made me feel a whole lot better.” He huffed sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Namjoon cringed.

Bing.

Jimin took his phone out as the make-up noona began doing some touch-ups on his hair., opening up the text message from Jungkook.

> _from: precious kookie♥  
>  **[sent 6:52pm]**  
>  sorry i was too busy drooling over that pic. it’s my new lockscreen, thanks for that #helllloooohottie;) anywho–i’m sure you’ll do fine. i mean, i haven’t seen the choreography but jinnie hyung let me listen to the song and it sounds LIT ASF. i’m sure the moves you made will be even better_

Jimin snorted a little.

_You smooth mother fucker._

“All done.” The noona concluded and Jimin raised his eyes before bowing his head at the woman, who bowed politely right back at him before walking away.

> _to: precious kookie♥  
>  **[sent 6:53]**  
>  oh shut the hell up you smooth brat_

> _from: precious kookie♥  
>  **[sent 6:54]**  
>  kekekekeke (winking emoticon)_

Jimin got up from his chair and walked over to where everyone was stnaindg, joining their group huddle.

“Alright, we got this guys. The song is dope.” Yoongi reassured.

“And the choreography is a killer.” Namjoon agreed.

“And our voices are golden and mix well together.” Hoseok pointed out.

“And we harmonize extremely well.” Jin chided.

“And our synchronization is on point.” Jimin exhaled. “This is…my best work I’ve ever, ever made. I’ve put so much effort into this and I know that if we fail, then I would be pretty sad about it.”

Taehyung shook his head. “I highly doubt any of the groups will have a better stage than ours.” He smirked, all cocky and smug. “Besides, we dominated our first competitions 2 months ago with our own song. Yet ‘Save Me’ is _nothing_ compared to ‘Fire.’”

“He’s right.” Namjoon nodded. “There’s so much foot-work and despite it being tiring, it looked awesome. It looked so awesome.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around Jimin’s neck. “You’re not only grown in maturity but in talent. You really made us all speechless, Minnie. Truly.” Jimin offered a sheepish smile before he bowed his head a little, hand reaching up to rub the side of his neck.

“Alright, guys.” Someone called out to them. “You guys are the first ones up.” Namjoon nodded and requested for another minute, which was granted. They cuddled a little closer, put their hands together and did a small cheer (In which Namjoon would say ‘Bang’ and they’d echo ‘Bang!’, then he’d say ‘Tan’ then they’d echo him again, before they shouted ‘SONYEONDAN!’ in unison) before they began heading to the stage. The music to ‘Fire’ began and the crowd began cheering loudly, seemingly to like the beat of it already. 

Their cheers made Jimin’s heart do flips.

They began walking out on to the stage and Jimin took a quick glance into the crowd, spotting a few fans (it seems, or maybe some his students back at the dance studio) with Jimin’s and Hoseok’s names on LED fan signs. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

(a/n: refer to this [fancam](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDMYSCu9oR74&t=YjhiOTQ0OTc4ODYyZDk3NTNlZmMxODk1MDZjNTY4N2EzOTk3YzJjMCxhcGxPVVpINg%3D%3D) bc _ohmanhorysheit_ )

Jungkook’s eyes widened as his mouth opened in awe at the cheers became so loud, it was deafening. But he seemed to pay no attention to that as the extremely well-done choreography was being shown to light.

 _‘And Jimin did this?’_ Jungkook thought to himself, raising his phone to take a video of just Jimin focused. _‘Holy shit…he’s so much more talented than I thought he was.’_

Jimin was all smirks and charisma on stage (and Jungkook wanted to both slam him against a wall and jump in front of a bus because he soon realized all those smirks were _aimed at him_ ). Even as he suddenly grabbed the hat he had on, Jungkook really liked that tussled look he had in the selca to be quite honest, and threw it, Jungkook cheered louder than the other people beside him.

The choreography seemed difficult and fast paced but as Jungkook sneaked a glance over at the judges, he smirked; they were frozen in awe.

_Hell yeah to an A+ first impression, hyungs!_

The song soon ended, much to everyone’s disappointment, and the group was allowed access to go into the crowd to sit down if they wanted to. Going to the blocked off section, Jimin looked up as he noticed Jungkook making his way towards them. At first a security guard stopped him but then Jin explained that he was family and reluctantly, the guard let Jungkook pass through.

“HO. LY. _**SHIT**_!” Jungkook yelled, louder than the cheers and music around them, as he went over to them; Jin and Jimin being the first ones to be group hugged by him. “THAT WAS AMAZEBALLS!”

“Amazeballs?” Yoongi snorts, rolling his eyes. “You have the vocabulary of a 5 year old.”

Jungkook gave him a look. “And you have the looks of a 100 year old hag.” He spit back. Yoongi sputtered while Taehyung laughed.

“You really liked it…?” Jungkook turned his attention to the soft, sheepish voice in front of him and smiled as Jimin peered up at him through his lashes.

“Of course, I liked it, hyung. I loved it.” Jungkook reassured and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Jimin’s black hair; inhaling his scent. He always had a thing for scents, especially pretty scents like lavender or strawberries. And Jimin’s hair smelled like freshly rained on strawberries with a touch of citrus.

“I-I’m glad you did.” Jimin stuttered, curling up against Jungkook’s firm chest.

Jin smiled at the sight. “You two look so cute together.” he commented. At this, Jungkook pulled away and gave his hyung a bewildered expression while Jimin frowned.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

“Oh…guys, it looks like we’re not the only ones who got creative.” Hoseok pointed out, changing the subject and diverting the attention to the stage. “I guess this group made their own song and choreography as well.”

Who they were called, Jimin didn’t quite remember. But did happen to see them back-stage and accidentally bump into one of them–his name was Kim Jongin but he wanted Jimin to call him Kai instead. The kid seemed like a powerful dancer himself.

Jimin let out a shaky breathe as his eyebrows furrowed, his anxiety making his hands beginning to shake. But then he felt someone grab his hand and he was startled at first but was even more shocked when he saw Jungkook giving him a reassuring smile as he gently squeezed his hand. Jimin felt himself begin to relax as he managed a weak smile in return before he looked back up at the stage.

“…Fuck, they’re good.” Namjoon grunted before sighing deeply. “Fuck.’

“But we’re better.” Taehyung firmly said, with an equally as firm nod and expression. “The crowd screamed the loudest for us.”

“And if we loose,” Hoseok slung his arm around Taehyung–ignoring the snarl from Yoongi–and smiled. “then it’s their loss.” He hummed before blinking when Yoongi removed his arm from Taehyung, pulled the younger close, the slightly hissed out a possessive ‘mine, no touch-y’ which only made Taehyung coo affectionately as he pinched Yoongi’s cheeks.

Namjoon nodded, bringing Jin closer to him as he pressed a kiss to his temple. “At least we gave it a shot, ya know? Better to go down swingin’ then not at all.”

“Besides,” Jungkook joined in the reassuring as he looked at Jimin. “I know there’s other chances; other competitions. Some times you gotta fail to succeed.”

“…Whoa, that was deep. Damn.” Hoseok gasped, putting his hand on his chest for dramatization. Jungkook rolled his eyes.

Even though they were out of university, Jungkook still had a major attitude problem and still spit the ‘I’m a bad-boy, fuck with me, I’ll fuck you up twice as much’ image. But he still had the biggest most obvious soft-spot for Jimin.

“Thank you, Kookie.” Jimin whispered, his soft gaze never leaving the younger. “For being here and everything. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t be this relaxed if you weren’t here.”

Jungkook blinked a little before smiling at him. “Like I said, hyung. Only a fool would say no.”

Taehyung groaned. “I’m so angry right now, I could throw up. Just fucking kiss already.”

Jimin sputtered to hide the hurt as Jungkook immediately retracted his hand from Jimin’s and stepped away. He smacked Taehyung’s shoulder with a loud whine, only making the other snicker.

The rest of the performers has went up to the stage but they didn’t entire pay attention; too fixated on each other. Namjoon and Jin would occasionally share affectionate little pecks while murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Taehyung was still cooing at Yoongi for being possessive earlier and despite Yoongi’s face being beat red, he was trying to shake his boyfriend off. Hoseok was busy trying to ease the tension, cheer Jimin up, and possibly make Jungkook a little jealous (”payback is a plate served cold, you heartless cunt”) while being all touchy-feely with Jimin and occasionally (by that i mean rarely) sparing a word or two at Jungkook. 

And Jungkook didn’t like that. Not one bit.

 _‘The fucker is doing is on purpose, isn’t he?’_ Jungkook’s eyes narrowed.

“Alright, quite down, everyone!” One of the judged said into the microphone and immediately, everyone silenced and all attention was turned to the stage. “It’s time to announce the winners!”

“Okay, fuck, okay. It’s fine. Alright. Join hands.” Namjoon instructed, holding his free hand out to Yoongi, who looked at him in disgust. “ _Just hold my fucking hand, Jesus Christ._ ” Yoongi groaned but reluctantly took the hand, holding Taehyung’s in his other. Taehyung then gleefully held his other hand out to Hoseok, who took it with a smile. Hoseok turned to Jimin and pulled the younger closer, giving Jungkook a sharp look when Jungkook reached out to take Jimin’s hand. Jimin didn’t seemed to mind as he leaned against his hyung, burying his face into his shoulder as is to block himself from the world. Jungkook glared right back at Hoseok but turned his cheeks, his jaw setting tightly as he felt his nails dig into his palms when he clenched his fists.

“It was a pretty hard decision.” Judge 1 huffed. “All groups were fantastic and unique.”

“My personal favorites were the first 2.” Judge 3 held up two fingers with a smile. “Their choreography blew me away.”

“Holy shit, we just got a shout-out. Okay, maybe we have a chance.” Hoseok prayed.

Judge 2 nodded in agreement, lightly pursing her lips. “The first group is my ultimate favorite. They showed so much emotion in just not just the lyrics but in the dancing, too. I was speechless.”

Namjoon exhaled and squirmed a little in place, his smile ever so wide. “Holy shit.”

“I think this is an easy one. We practically gave it away.” Judge 1 laughed, his shoulders shaking a little.

Judge 2 chuckled with a small nod of his head. “Let’s get to the point then. Everyone, please congratulate our winning group, Bangtan Boys!” He shouted and the crowd went _wild_.

“Oh my god.” Taehyung exhaled, his widening. “ _Oh my god_.”

“T-This just happened. This totally just happened!” Jin shrieked and began guiding them up the stage, where they received their trophy and an envelope.

“In this envelope is a check of $50k, okay?” Judge 3 informed, smiling at the group of boy s gawked at each other. “The 3 day live audition is held in 2 months from now. Use some of this money to book the place you’ll be staying at and our business card is in there as well, so let us know where and we’ll handle the transportation. Congratulations! You’ll be going to NYC in 2 months!”

Jin was crying within seconds, and so was Taehyung. Yoongi simply smiled fondly, despite the tears in his own eyes, as he hugged Taehyung tightly when he tried to turn away from everyone. Namjoon, however, kissed the trophy while muttering ‘‘Murica’ all dumbly to himself in English.

Jimin turned his gaze to Jungkook, the big smile never leaving his face. Jungkook was watching him with an equally as big smile as he clapped and cheered enthusiastically. He then got off the stage and made a bee-line for the younger.

Maybe it was how fast his heart was thumping in his chest. Maybe it was the fact that his mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. Maybe it was the fact that he was shaking with adrenaline with joy, happiness, excitement, and thrill that made him do it. It seemed like a good idea at first, but after a second, he realized that it was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

_He just kissed Jungkook. In front of **everyone**._

And by the time he pulled away, once he realized once he was doing, Jungkook’s expression mirrored Jimin’s horrified one. Jungkook’s hands were in the air, right where Jimin’s hips were before Jimin had  stepped away from him, and he knew that it was only to push Jimin away.

“I-I’m…I’m s-sorry, I…” Jimin gasped, tears flooding his eyes as his hand flew to over his mouth. “…I don’t know what c-came over me…”

“…Hyung–” Jungkook spoke hesitantly, his voice soft as his eyebrows furrowed. “You know that I’m–”

“I-I’m sorry!” Jimin apologized quickly, his breathe shaky as tears poured down his cheeks. Jungkook’s heart broke at the sight. “I-I..I thought I could..I-I thought you..I thought I could hold myself together w-with you around again. But It seems like I can’t…I’m sorry. I-I…I was being selfish…Forgive me.”

“Selfish?” Jungkook echoed in confusion. “Hyung, how are you being selfish?”

Jimin hung his head in shame. “…I’m in love with you, Kookie.” He confessed. “I…I have been for a while…B-But…your letter and what you said…”

Jungkook frowned and lowered his arms to his sides. “Hyung…”

“I’m sorry. P-Please forgive me.” Jimin begged, his shoulders shaking as he kept his head hung low. Jungkook let out a shaky breathe and lifted his gaze, looking around him. Some of the crowd was already leaving, watching them in curiosity or mild interest. But as he looked over at the group of Jimin’s friends standing a few feet to his right, he caught wind of their expressions.

Yoongi seemed disappointed; ‘what the fuck are you doing…?’

Namjoon didn’t seem amused and he was staring at the younger with a blank expression but his eyes said his emotions all too well; ‘get your ass in gear, kid.’

Hoseok was glaring at Jungkook with his arms folded across his chest; ‘here you go again, making him cry and shit. give me on good reason why _I_ shouldn’t break your nose.’

Taehyung was giving him the same look Hoseok was, but a bit softer though; ‘you better take the leap before you loose him.’

But, Jin, however, was looking at him with a soft, knowing smile. His eyes were soft and nonjudgmental as he lightly nudged his head in Jimin’s direction.

It’s now or never. Jungkook couldn’t keep running from his fears and letting them control him. He couldn’t keep doing that. He couldn’t keep hurting Jimin like this. It was ruining the poor boy, and he had put him through this for long enough.

So Jungkook swallowed his anxiety and took a deep breathe through his nose with a new mind set glued to his brain. But as he turned to start speaking to Jimin, he soon panicked when he realized that Jimin was no longer standing in front of him.

“H-Hyung?!” He exclaimed, his eyes widening as he immediately began searching through the crowd; mentally cursing at how Jimin’s once noticeable orange hair was easy to spot but now it’s back to black and it’s like finding a needle in a sea of fucking needles. “Jiminnie hyung?!!?”

Swift movement caught his eye and his head snapped in that direction; black hair, white t-shirt (Jimin must have taken off his jacket at some point without Jungkook even noticing) but the thing that gave him away with the ass. As perverting as it sounded, Jungkook never ever forgot about that _ass_.

Quickly, Jungkook darted in that direction and pushed past people without muttering an apology.

“Hyung! Wait!” He called out but the other seemed to speed up instead of slow down. Jungkook groaned and sped up as well, catching up to Jimin rather easily within seconds. “Hyung–”

“L-Let me go!” Jimin sobbed as he squirmed in Jungkook’s hold. “I-I said t-that I was s-sorry, Jungkook! P-Please just–” Jimin was effectively silenced as Jungkook pressed his lips against Jimin’s in a rushed kiss. And it seemed to do the trick into stunning Jimin into submission; his squirming stopped and so did his protests.

Jungkook slowly pulled away, his grip on Jimin’s wrist (the arm that tried to push against Jungkook’s chest when the younger first approached him and was now just sandwiched between Jungkook’s chest and himself) and his hip never leaving. He looked Jimin in the eyes, noting how wide his glossy eyes were and how his trembling body made him look so _vulnerable_ in his arms.

“Hyung.” He whispered, his hand on Jimin’s hip pulling him even closer. “Don’t leave.” Jimin continued to stare at him with the same expression for what seemed like ages before he began to crack. He let out a shaky breathe as his shoulders slumped and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Kookie..” He whimpered softly, more tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Don’t leave, hyung.”

And Jungkook’s soft begs was all that was needed for Jimin to cup the younger’s face in his hands and close the gap between them.


	11. part 11 (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin is torn between embarrassed and flustered. taehyung’s being taehyung. jungkook’s being a little suspicious. yoongi ain’t taking no bullshit. hoseok’s just as chirpy as ever. jin and namjoon have a few surprises for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…Why are you looking at me like that?”
> 
> “What the heck is this?”
> 
> “…It’s a sketch, hyung.”
> 
> “I KNOW WHAT A SKETCH IS BUT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SKETCH YOU FONDLING MY NIPPLES?!”

“Aaaaaand, we’re here!” Hoseok’s announcement had woken Jimin from his slumber and when he fluttered his eyes open, his head wasn’t on the window like how he had remembered it was. Instead, it was on someone’s shoulder. And by the looks of it (honestly, all Jimin had to do was look down and notice Timberland's to immediately figure out who it was), the person didn’t seem to thrilled about Jimin waking from his slumber either.

“Hyung, you woke him up.” Jungkook hissed. Jimin smiled sleepily before raising his head, rubbing his eye with one tiny fist.

“Where are we?” He mumbled out, voice still husky from the nap he took.

Hoseok beamed. “We’re in a secret location, silly goose!” He declared, earning looks from everyone. “Okay, we’re actually in Jeju. My dad owns this exclusive beach house that no one knows about so, seriously, don’t tell anyone.”

“Alright, alright.” Namjoon passively dismissed as he opened the door to climb out of the van. “We won’t tell a living sou–HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” He sudden cussed, rather loudly, in English. That immediately grabbed everyone’s attention and slowly, they climbed out of the van to find Namjoon gawking at the sight of the beach house ([click here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2Fc7vTQ0t.jpg&t=ZDkzN2NiN2Q0Mzg5OGMzM2UyZjc1ZWIxYjJlZGY1MTVlNmY3ZTlkYSxtZ3FLbUN6Rw%3D%3D) for visual)

“Wow.” Taehyung blinked owlishly. “Babe, you weren’t kidding when you said this beach house was like a mansion.”

“See?” Yoongi scoffed, joining Taehyung’s side. “No one listens to Min Genius.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and helped a still sleepy Jimin out of the van. “Yeah, whatever, gramps.”

“Yah, this kid–”

“Alright!” Hoseok interrupted, slinging his arms around Taehyung’s and Yoongi’s neck. “Let’s all get situated, shall we? We got an exciting weekend ahead of us!”

“Very exciting, indeed.” Jin murmured, sharing a knowing glance and a soft smile with Namjoon before they began walking towards the beach house.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, who was clinging to his arm while sleepily nuzzling his cheek against Jungkook’s shoulder. “Did you wanna nap once we get inside?” Jimin shook his head and peeked up at his boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_. Jimin still had a little trouble believing that Jungkook was his _boyfriend_.

“No. It’s still early. I’ll sleep later tonight.” Jimin lifted his head and yawned a little. “Besides, I don’t wanna miss whatever they got planned.”

Jungkook perked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean?’?!” Jimin whined. “Look at NamJin–”

“–Really? NamJin?–”

“–They’re definitely hiding something!–”

“–I can’t believe you made a ship name for my brother and Namjoon–”

“–I know it! And you shut your mouth, you brat.” Jimin lightly smacked Jungkook’s chest, earning an amused chuckle.

Taehyung suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling the young couple. “Let’s go swimming!” He shouted.

“Do you ever shut up?” Jungkook glared.

“Nope.”

“…I’m gonna strangle you sometime this weekend.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.”

* * *

Jimin smiled softly as he watched his best friend curl up against Yoongi while he rambled about random things (”yeobo, do you really think unicorns poop Skittles?” “…you’re kidding me, right?”) before the elder effectively shut Taehyung up with a kiss. Jimin shook his head and grabbed his drink, leaving the now making-out couple on the love seat alone. He went into the kitchen to refill on some pink lemonade when he walked in on Namjoon and Jin speaking to each other.

“Oh, there you two are.” Jimin greeted with a smile as he went to the fridge. “I was wondering where you guys wandered off to.”

Jin chuckled softly and leaned against the counter. “We were just discussing something private, that’s all.”

“Private?” Jimin chided, filling his glass with the pink liquid. “I know you guys are hiding something. You guys have been acting a little weird since we got here a couple hours ago.”

Namjoon blinked rapidly as he lowered his glass from his lips. “Whoa, really? I didn’t think anyone would notice.” He chuckled sheepishly.

“So what’s up?” Jimin took a sip of his drink. “Why have you two been acting weird lately?”

Jin glanced at Namjoon and smiled softly. “Well, Jungkook might have told you this but me and Namjoon have been dating since his last year in high-school.” He revealed, to which Jimin just blinked at him. “And uhm…we took the next step in our relationship, a milestone if you will.”

It took Jimin a second to catch on. “…No way.” He gasped, bewildered.

“Yes way.” Namjoon grinned.

“Oh my god…Oh my god, you two–what–I– _when_?!” Jimin shrieked and set his glass down, running over to Jin as the elder held up his hand, which revealed the sparkling ring on his ring finger, to inspect it.

“Two nights ago.” Jin answered, a shy smile dancing on his lips. “Jungkook knows but we were planning on surprising everyone tonight.”

“Congratulations!!” Jimin beamed and hugged both of them one at time. “I’m so happy for both of you!”

“What are you congratulating them about?” Another voice joined in, making the 3 of them whirl around to see a wary Hoseok in the doorway.

“Nothing.” Jimin immediately responded.

“…Why do you look so disturbed?” Namjoon asked, perking an eyebrow.

“Taehyung and Yoongi are getting a little frisky.”

“So?” Namjoon scoffed before pausing, his expression contorting into disgust. “ _Oh_. Ew, gross.”

Hoseok chuckled sarcastically before making a face. “Yeah. And we all know how eager Taehyung can get.” He groaned. Jin exhaled and set his drink down.

“I got this.” He huffed and walked past Hoseok.

Jimin took one last sip of his drink before he suddenly remembered something. “Hey, where’s Kookie? He wandered off somewhere…” His voice trailed off in slight worry.

“Jungkook? Oh he’s out at the shoreline with his sketchpad.” Hoseok chimed, jabbing his thumb in the direction of where the beach was.

“The shoreline? He’s been gone for like 2 hours. The fuck.” Jimin sighed, setting his glass down. “I’ll be back. I’ll go see what he’s up to.”

“Alright.” Hoseok sang, wiggling his eyebrows. Jimin gave him a weird look as he walked by him and out of the beach house. He easily spotting Jungkook sitting on a towel at the shore with something on his lap. He tilted his head to the side and began approaching his boyfriend.

“Babe?” Jimin called out, causing Jungkook to turn around with a startled expression. “What have you been doing out here?”

Jungkook suddenly became bashful. “O-Oh, jagiya.” He mumbled as Jimin sat down beside him. “N-Nothing..”

“Were you sketching?”

“M-Maybe?”

“Can I see?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?!”

“Because I said so!”

“Stop being stingy!” Jimin whined and snatched the sketchpad before Jungkook could retort. Jungkook merely groaned and buried his face in his hands. Jimin chuckled at how shy his boyfriend was being and crossed his legs in front of him.

“Oh come on. You’re a great artist, Kookie. Don’t hide them.” Jimin complimented as he opened the sketch book ([click here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FWvQIO&t=OTFmMmExZjY1MzQyYTFmYjY1ZjdiYjkyZDUxZGNiMDU3YmVjYjBiNixtZ3FLbUN6Rw%3D%3D) for the album). He couldn’t help but to blush at the first picture. “Really? You seem to like to sketch us kissing..”

“…Y-You have nice lips.” Jungkook mumbled in his hands. Jimin chuckled and turned to the next page, blinking in awe.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “You did a self-portrait?”

Jungkook lifted his head and huffed, his eyes narrowing as his cheeks puffed out. “M-My art teacher said..I needed to expand my art field in order to get better.”

Jimin hummed in awe. “Well, he or she was right, babe. You’re even better now. Holy shit.” He gawked and continued looking through the sketches before coming across another self-portrait. “Wait…are you a vampire in this one?” Jungkook blinked and peeked at the sketch before nodding.

“If you look closely at my mouth, you can see a hint of fangs.” He pointed out. Jimin narrowed his eyes as he looked closely at the said area before his eyes formed an ‘o’ shape.

“That’s really cool!” He chided. Jimin continued flipping through the sketches but then stopped at a certain one. After observing it for a moment, he raised his head and gave his boyfriend a look.

“…Why are you looking at me like that?” Jungkook merely blinked at him with a blank expression.

“What the heck is this?” Jimin said with a not amused tone.

Jungkook peeked at the sketch Jimin was referring to. “…It’s a sketch, hyung.”

“I KNOW WHAT A SKETCH IS BUT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SKETCH _YOU_ FONDLING _MY_ NIPPLES?!” Jimin yelled. Jungkook blinked at first before he began to grin slyly.

“Because.” He chuckled before shifting closer to him. Jimin’s eyes popped wide at the dark glint in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“W-Why are you–” Jimin stuttered only for Jungkook to cut him off. The younger shoved his hands into Jimin’s hair, tugging his head back a little bit before kissing him deeply. Jimin let out a small sound in shock, his entire body stilling before his he melted into the kiss. Jungkook pulled away after a second and opened his eyes, noting how flushed the older's cheeks were and how breathless he seemed to be. He smirked in triumph and tossed the sketchpad to the side before sliding his hands under Jimin’s knees, lifting them from their folding position as he kissed him again. The next thing Jimin knew, he was laying on his back on the warm sand, shirtless, with his boyfriend in between his legs. Jungkook was busy sucking hickey’s under his jawline as he slowly ran his hands down Jimin’s thighs, his hands going underneath the legs of his shorts before they ran back up his thighs again.

“F-Fuck, babe. What..?” Jimin whispered breathlessly, wondering where the fuck this even came from. His eyes fluttered as he tilted his head back a little, his body caving in to Jungkook’s touches and the sensation of his tongue and teeth against his skin. He reached up and gripped on to Jungkook’s thick biceps (fuck he always hated the fact that Jungkook _constantly_ went to the gym), his nails gently digging into the skin. 

_Wait a minute, when did Jungkook loose his shirt?!_

“J-Jungkook!” Jimin yelped as the younger shifted from his neck to one of his nipples. His back arched up off of the sand as his body trembled.

Jungkook hummed in delight. “Someone’s sensitive.” He grinned at the redness forming on Jimin’s cheeks. “Now you know why I sketched that.”

Jimin hissed softly through gritted teeth. “You fucking _brat_.” He gasped out as he threw his head back, his hand tangling itself into Jungkook’s locks.

“There you two are–oh shit.” A sudden voice snapped the couple up from their ‘activity’. Jimin lightly pushed Jungkook off as he sat up, turning his head to look behind him only to see a flustered Taehyung.

“Well, I was going to get you two because NamJin said they had an announcement, but…I guess it can wait.” Taehyung whirled around and quickly began jogging back to the house without another second to waste. Jimin was about to get up but a hand around his wrists stopped him. He turned around only for his lips to be claimed in a heated kiss. Unable to really fight back, his weakness for the younger so obvious, he melted automatically.

As Jimin laid down on his back and felt the warmth of Jungkook’s lips against his own, his mind jumbling at the sensation of the youngers messy hands working on taking off his shorts, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of deja vu (only there was no mattress involved, but warm sand actually).

And Jungkook’s amused chuckle didn’t exactly help either.

“ _Really_?” Jungkook’s snicker broke Jimin out of his trance. When he looked at the younger leaning over him, the innocent rays of the sunset outlining Jungkook’s not-so-innocent body (and smirk), he noticed that the younger was looking at something.

His _underwear_ in particular.

“You’re seriously wearing Adventure Time undies?”

“ ** _Fuck_**.” Jimin groaned, making the younger start laughing. “Stop laughing! You’re ruining the moment, you brat!”

Jungkook let out a high-pitched giggle as he took Jimin’s shorts off, tossing it to the side. “Sorry, hyung.” He snickered and leaned down, kissing down Jimin’s chest. “You’re just so _cute_.”

“S-Shut up..” Jimin weakly whispered before his breathe hitched, his head tilting back as his eyes fluttered. He felt the warmth of Jungkook’s large, warm palm begin rubbing him through his boxers as Jungkook’s tongue traced the outline of his abs. “ _Oh_.” Jimin’s eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes, his slightly shaking hands reaching up to tangle into Jungkook’s soft locks. Jungkook smirked and squeezed the outline of Jimin’s cock a little, his chest swelling in pride as Jimin’s body slightly jerked as he let out a particularly loud moan.

_Fuck, he’s so **sensitive**._

“Shit.” Jungkook growled before leaning back. Jimin whined and opened his eyes to look up at him with a pair of dazed brown orbs. Jungkook practically _climaxed_ at the sight of his boyfriend; cheeks a scarlet red, eyes dazed but darkened with lust, his normally pink lips now a rosy tint, his flawless skin on his neck was littered with small dark hickey’s, and his chest was heaving up and down with his pants.

“ _Fuck_. You’re so god damn beautiful.” Jungkook stood up briefly, taking a small glance up to peek at the house as he began taking off his shorts. He noticed that the curtains were all closed. _Good Taehyung_.

He then took off his boxers and smirked as he noticed Jimin _stare_. “Like what you see?” Jungkook knelt back down between his thighs. Jimin immediately sat up and ran his hands down Jungkook’s built torso as his eyes remained glued on Jungkook’s _mini-me_. That wasn’t so ‘mini’ at all.

“Hell yeah I do.” Jimin exhaled and looked up at him. Jungkook grinned and pushed Jimin back down before he took off his boxers as well.

“I gotta prep you. I don’t want to enter you bare.” Jungkook grabbed his own shirts and dug into the pocket to grab a condom from it. Jimin paused at the sight of the condom (”why the fuck does he have an ‘extra lubricated’ condom in his pocket?”). “I…I know I’m kinda rushing this. We just began dating but…fuck, you’re such a tease and I can’t control my hormones much longer. But if you don’t want to then you can just–” Jungkook’s words stopped and he gasped as Jimin suddenly wrapped his tiny little hands around the shaft of his cock. His eyes rolled back a little and he tilted his head back as his lips parted in a husky groan.

“You talk too much.” Jimin chuckled, his breathe suddenly fanning Jungkook’s throat. Jungkook growled and suddenly flipped Jimin, causing the other to gasp a little as he was positioned on his hands and knees.

“You tease too much.” Jimin shuddered at the growl at his ear before 3 fingers was placed in front of him. “ _Suck_.” Jungkook commanded. Jimin opened his mouth and took the digits into his mouth, hearing Jungkook’s sharp intake as Jimin’s tongue swirled between his fingers. Jungkook groaned softly and his free hand slapped one of Jimin’s ass cheek before he began fondling it. Jimin’s body jerked and he whimpered against his fingers.

“You have _such a nice ass_.” Jungkook exhaled before taking his fingers out of Jimin’s mouth. “Are you a virgin?” He noticed how Jimin lightly shook his head. “Hmm, I’m a little bummed that I’m not your first time. But I’m kinda glad; I’m quite rough when it comes to sex.” Jimin whimpered softly as he felt Jungkook’s saliva-slicked fingers circle his entrance.

“I..I-I like rough, though.” He confessed.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raise. “Oh you do, huh? Good.” He cooed in delight before shoving 2 fingers in without any other hesitation. Jimin gasped as he tensed up at first before he was soon moaning wantonly as the younger began thrusting his fingers expertly against a particular spot.

“Oh?” Jungkook’s purred against Jimin’s ear, noticing how the other struggled on keeping himself up due to his shaking arms. “Did I find your prostate already?” Jimin’s elbows gave out and his upper half was now pressed into the sand. Jungkook grinned and grabbed the towel, shifting it closer to Jimin’s face. “Lay your face on this so you don’t get sand in your eye or something.” Jimin complied rather quickly, pressing the side of his face against the towel as he gripped the rough fabric in box hands, his back arching in a perfect ‘u’ shape as he pushed his hips up. And, fuck, _those sounds_.

He was letting out a mixture of mewls, whimpers, whines, and loud moans. If Jungkook wasn’t going crazy earlier, he was going insane now.

“Shit, those sounds you’re making should be illegal.” Jungkook grunted and dragged his tongue down Jimin’s spine, adding in another finger as he thrusts his fingers faster. That alone cause the sounds to get louder.

“K-Kookie! I-I wa- _ah_! I-I’m g-gonna cum if you k-keep doing that!” Jimin cried out. Jungkook chuckled and took his fingers out as he leaned back, spitting on his hand before spreading his own saliva on his dick; giving it a few lazy pumps as his eyes drank in the sight in front of him. Jimin turned his head a little and looked back at Jungkook as the younger grabbed the condom, tearing it apart with his teeth before spitting the extra wrapper out of his mouth.

If that wasn’t the hottest thing he could ever witness, then he didn’t know what was.

Jungkook gently grabbed Jimin’s hips and adjusted his position again; laying him down on his back before hooking one arm around his waist to lift it up.  Jimin’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist as Jungkook aligned himself with Jimin’s puckering entrance. As he began to slowly enter him, he leaned over him and pressed their lips together while linking their hands together and pinning them above his head. Jimin whimpered into the kiss as Jungkook fully seethed into him and the younger let out groan in return.

“You’re so tight.” Jungkook grunted.

“Y-You’re so big.” Jimin retorted, making the younger chuckle.

“Are you ready for rough, babe, or do you need another moment?”

Jimin swallowed thickly. “No..y-you can move now.” He granted.

Jungkook grinned. “Good. Better hold on to that towel, babe.” He suggested. Jimin blinked owlishly at him before he reached up to grip on to the towel reluctantly. Jungkook exhaled as he shifted his hips a little, his hands grabbing on to Jimin’s hips. He then suddenly began absolutely pounding into him without another second to spare. Jimin gasped at Jungkook accurately hit his sweet spot each time and he was immediately _a mess_ within seconds. 

He was clawing at the towel. His back arched off of the sand. His legs tightened around Jungkook’s waist and his head was thrown back as his body kept jerking with each powerful thrust Jungkook gave. His mouth was hanging open, wide open, as he was literally _screaming_.

“S-Shit. You’re sensitive _and_ vocal.” Jungkook hissed, making his thrusts faster and harder. Jimin reached up and covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to silence himself. Jungkook growled at this and grabbed Jimin’s wrist, taking his hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you. Don’t silence your sounds.”

“J-Jungkook!!” Jimin cried out, opening his eyes to lock eyes with the said male. Jungkook would lie if that didn’t result in a husky moan to form the back of his throat. Sweat was trickling down the side of his face, making his bangs stick to his forehead as he kept plowing his boyfriend.

“Oh god. Oh fuck!!” Jimin threw his head back and wailed louder, seeing stars even as his eyes closed. Jungkook leaned down and began attacking Jimin’s exposed throat, leaving even more dark love spots. Jimin’s body was trembling from underneath him and his body was so limp, so submissive to Jungkook’s touches and thrusts.

“You’re mine.” Jungkook growled possessively against his throat. “You hear me, Park Jimin?”

“Y-YES!”

“Then answer me properly.”

Jimin threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck. “I-I’m yours!”

* * *

“Oh. ‘Bout damn fucking time you two lovebirds decided to stop fucking and join us.” Yoongi declared as he spotted the now (thankfully) fully clothed Jungkook guiding Jimin towards them. They were surrounding a campfire, blankets all around them or on them. Jungkook shot a look at this hyung while Jimin merely bowed his head as his cheeks turned crimson. Jungkook grabbed the blanket Jin was offering him before sitting down on the tanning bed, letting Jimin curl up against him when he laid down and draped the blanket over them.

“You missed it!” Taehyung cheered in excitement. “Namjoon and Jin are–”

“Engaged. Yes, we know.” Jungkook replied flatly. Taehyung blinked rapidly. “What? I’m Jin’s younger brother, _of course_ I’d know about this.” He deadpanned.

“A-And I caught on a while ago.” Jimin mumbled against Jungkook’s neck. “It wasn’t hard to notice that they were hiding something.”

Taehyung squinted. “Well, then. Aren’t you two just _special_?”

“Anyways,” Hoseok chuckled. “We’ve got another surprise for you guys, actually.” The rest of them turned their attention to Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin. “Namjoon?”

Namjoon nodded, hugging his fiance closer to him. “Alright. Well, you know how we had our dance competition earlier this week?” They all nodded. “And how they failed to let us know that it was live?” More slow nods. “Turned out a certain CEO of a company saw the performances.”

“Of course many CEO’s did but we, actually Namjoon, was contacted personally by one of them.” Jin continued. “His name is Bang Sihyuk.”

“You mean _Hitman Bang_?!” Taehyung shrieked.

Hoseok nodded. “They contacted Namjoon via cellphone last night. They really liked our performance out of all of them. He really credited the choreography as well. _Jiminnie_.” He chimed with a wide smile. Jimin blushed but remained blinking rapidly in shock.

“Apparently, this Bang Sihyuk guy said that he wants us to join his company. Since he saw our performance, he said there’s no need for try-outs and everything; that we’ll just be trainees for a little before officially debuting.” Namjoon hummed low. “I told him that I’ll give him a call once I talked it over with you guys.”

“Of course I’m in.” Yoongi scoffed. “I already write songs for a living but they’re for a small radio show. If I write songs, hundreds of millions of people will hear them.”

Taehyung nodded firmly. “If bae is in, then Tae is in.” Yoongi perked an eyebrow and side-glanced his boyfriend warily.

“…Jimin?” Jin asked hesitantly, his eyebrows lightly furrowing. “Are you in..?”

“I…” Jimin frowned and looked up at Jungkook, who looked back at him with a blank expression.

“Don’t worry.” Jimin looked at Namjoon. “Jin showed me some videos he took of Jungkook singing and dancing. Boy, you never told us you were fucking _gifted_ at this shit. He can even fucking rap!” Namjoon wailed in jealously. Jungkook lightly smirked. “Like hell we’d separate your two when you guys just got together. I mentioned it to Bang Sihyuk and sent him the videos. He responded this morning saying that he’ll allow Jungkook to join as well if he wants to.”

“…Jungkook?” Jimin whispered weakly. Jungkook reached up and caressed Jimin’s cheek before leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“If you’re going to then I will as well.” He murmured and looked into his eyes. “I’ll be by your side the entire time. I promise.”

Jimin chewed anxiously on his bottom lip and fell silent for a couple moments before he looked at his hyung. “Where’s this company located?”

“Seoul.” Hoseok answered.

“…Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was one of my first jikook fics that i had posted on tumblr and it was a BIG HIT. people really loved it and it's 11 parts/chapters. i'll be uploading them one by one. i was a little worried at first though; the parts are pretty short..


End file.
